


Calming Waves

by GodOfBlueSpiders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Bonding, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Deputy Head Hermione Granger, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friendship issues, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mates, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Selkie Draco Malfoy, Slow Build, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Top Harry Potter, merman draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfBlueSpiders/pseuds/GodOfBlueSpiders
Summary: Auror Potter and his squad raid a black market selling magical creatures. When he finds a nearly dead Draco Malfoy there after three years of barely any contact, he's left with far too many questions.Most importantly, why is Malfoy a selkie and why does Harry feel inclined to help him yet again?





	1. Malfoys in dubious places

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I had some trouble finding a good prompt. I think this is fairly original, though, and it's fun writing! I hope I can post this with a consistent schedule again but I can't promise it. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading :)

**Chapter 1 - Malfoys in dubious places**

**.oOOo.**

When they had decided on a plan to raid an illegal hub to trade and buy creatures, Auror Potter had not suspected to find Draco Malfoy inside the well-disguised black market and he certainly hadn’t suspected him to be among the prisoners there. 

But there the deserted Death Eater was, stuck into a heavily warded, silver cage, which was filled to the brim with weres and other beings, all in a bad shape, leaving little space to move as they defeatedly sat on the ground. The cage itself was inside the nondescript Muggle house the dealers and hunters had used as a trading area, located in a not too shabby suburb. But the house was, of course, only a carefully constructed facade. Inside, it looked more like a warehouse than anything else, maybe a rundown bazar, easily ten times the size it should be able to have because of magic. Dust made it hard to breathe and the air carried the smell of rot and mold, barely any light illuminating the room.

For a few seconds, Harry simply stared at the familiar blonde in shock, still out of breath from running through the narrow paths between cages and crates, taking out one vile hunter after the other with a stunning spell. In fact, the fighting was still going on around them and the Auror probably should have helped his colleagues. But upon seeing Malfoy, he couldn’t avert his eyes.   
His fellow 21-year-old was in a pitiful state, looking worse than in their 6th year or even in the war. His cheeks and eyes were sunken in and he appeared to be fairly apathetic to his surroundings, as though he had been given some kind of drug. Seeing the other people were a little better off though, Harry guessed he might have been starving or too dehydrated. His grey eyes were unfocused but still landed on him, briefly widening in a mixture of spite and relief. But after only a moment, the other was back to gazing into nothingness, heavily breathing as though his lungs had some kind of deep-rooted sickness nesting in them. 

A million questions raced through the Auror’s head: _Since when had Draco been here? Why hadn’t his parents alerted the Ministry about him missing? What kind of creature was Draco even? _ But he had no time to dwell on them, when, just behind a shelf full of crates and small cages, Ron shouted, “Harry! Some help-”  
This had Potter snap out of his stupor, hurriedly telling the creatures, “I’ll be right back!” He then proceeded to help his best friend, who was also an Auror and had been cornered by five merchants. 

After fighting a few more of the merchants, guards, and buyers, Potter was told to go back to the Ministry by his supervisor to have their medi-wizards look him over - standard procedure after even _ remotely _ interacting with creatures of any variety. However, he didn’t feel willing to listen and instead made his way back to the cage. That in itself took a while in the maze-like warehouse. Once he arrived, panting, however, the cage was empty and a worker from Hermione’s Department - the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures - greeted him with a raised brow. “Something amiss, Auror Potter? I thought you guys got rid of the people here-” He, a ratty man approaching his 60s, seemed frightened suddenly.

“Er- No. The bad guys are gone. Erm… what happened to the creatures in this cage?” This probably wasn’t any of his business and he normally wouldn’t have cared too much - creatures weren’t his job - but this was _Malfoy._ And, oddly enough, the Gryffindor felt vaguely responsible for the young adult.

“Oh! We sent them to our Department, of course. They have to be patched up, some surely have to be registered and categorized, families need to be contacted… well, and some have to brought to reservoirs. Deputy Head Granger-Weasley will have quite the trouble coordinating all this, I bet…” the worker lit up then when he was sure to be in safety. 

“Where _ exactly _ are they? It’s… It’s kind of important. I knew one of them,” Harry unveiled, seeing no harm in telling the other wizard. 

Face softening in sympathy, the old man cooed, “Oh dear, sorry to hear that. Well, they must be in the lower level of our Department, to the right in the infirmary. But… you’re friends with our Deputy Head - She can probably help you if you can’t find your creature friend.”

“Thanks,” the successful but overworked wizard breathed out before unceremoniously apparating straight into Hermione’s workplace. They weren’t supposed to do that - Hermione disliked having her ‘_work atmosphere disturbed’ _ \- but he ignored it this once. The middle floor of the Department seemed unusually empty currently, only one stray secretary hurriedly running to a desk, scribbling a note on a piece of paper and stuffing it in an owl’s beak before running downstairs again.

Taking a hint, the Auror rushed after her and downstairs, finding out where apparently _ all _ of Hermione’s staff was located. It was a _mess._ The workers were easily the most silent thing on the usually pristine floor of the building. The noises of various scared, livid, and confused creatures was deafening and it didn’t help that at least a quarter of these creatures were small and able to fly, desperately trying to find a way out of the chaos while screeching on the top of their lungs. The infirmary on the right was totally over-encumbered and the cages, tanks, and artificial nests to keep creatures in were empty, no one managing to get even _ one _ creature in them. 

Apparently, the Department had not expected _ this many _ rescues coming in and, honestly, the Auror couldn’t blame them. They had not known the scale of their raid, either.   
Suddenly, as he froze in the middle of the hallway, he was approached by Hermione. The witch was in a horrible state, her tight bun appeared to have been torn at by a Pixie, her brown suit missed some pieces of cloth, and her face was an overwhelmed, defeated mess. “Oh, _ Harry_! It’s- What have you _ done_!” 

“I haven’t done anything!” the Savior held up his arms but then promptly hugged Ron’s wife, seeing she needed a bit of comfort. “We didn’t know they were so many! Also, it’s not my fault your guys apparated them all at once and _ without _ the cages.” 

“Just- Just _ please _ help me. Head Peterson is on vacation a-and I- I don’t know, how to deal with this,” the Deputy Head - only recently having been made such - sobbed. “Can- Can you get some of your squad? _ Please_?” Hermione appeared about ready to pass out in his arms, clutching at the thick fabric of his blue robes.

Again, Harry’s plan to search for a certain Malfoy was postponed as he silently nodded, gave her a pat, and apparated back to the Auror Bureau. The Head Auror wasn’t overly happy about him going on a solo trip _ again _ but eventually yielded when an escaped Centaur galloped by their workplace, visitors screaming and jumping out of the way. 

In the end, most of the Ministry suddenly had been promoted to pest control, even the Unspeakables and Shackelbolt himself desperately trying to prevent further damage to the building and visitors by stunning countless, frightened beings and beasts. Even the humanoid creatures didn’t manage to stay calm, instead trying to flee from the hordes of dark creatures and having to be consoled.

It was only upon nightfall, that a secretary caught the last boggart, which had snuck into her office desk to live in there. Around 10 pm, Harry finally found Hermione again, sitting on the floor, hidden from others behind a plant. She was still inconsolable, thinking she would be demoted now, so Harry sighed and fetched Ron to deal with this problem. He then made his way downstairs again and toward a medi-witch, who currently patched up a Veela’s right wing. “Boy, _please._ I really can’t patch you up right now- Don’t you Aurors have medical training?” The chubby woman was less than enthusiastic to see him, he short, curly, brown hair already looking somewhat sweaty. 

“I don’t need patching up. I’m searching a creature-”

“Malfoy? Over there, in the tank," she rightfully guessed, whom he was seeking, "If you tap against the glass, I will personally see to your hand being cut off,” she growled, eyeing a cylindrical glass tank. It stood in a row with five others. One was fully filled with water and housed some squid, another was only narrowly filled and was inhabited by a frog-like creature. Then, there was Malfoy in another tank filled completely with greenish tinted water, floating in it, passed out. 

“W-What kind of creature-”

The witch breathed out in an impressed way while putting what seemed to be tape around the Veela’s wing, who in turn angrily hissed. “Half-Selkie. Never seen one of those before, only in books. Either, he’s a bastard or won the creature inheritance lottery. ‘Cause I’m quite sure the Malfoys aren’t known for being selkies.” 

With furrowed brows, he eyed Draco again. He looked pretty human to him and since he was only wearing a pair of boxers now, he couldn’t be hiding any fins. “Are you _ sure_?” 

“Well, he’d be drowning otherwise, wouldn’t he? Potter, the boy’s too weak _and _ passed out to transform. And we didn’t want to risk forcing him to; we only got his gills to open. They’re infected. See the green stuff?” Harry grunted in approval, “Potion to heal him. But ah… doesn’t look too good. They must have mistreated him quite a bit. Maybe dumped him in a dirty pond. Honestly, I don’t want to know. Most of the creatures looked miserable but he takes the cake.” She shook her head before finishing her work and patting the Veela’s back firmly, leading it to a sort of enclosure, where three other Veela’s already rested on fluffy, giant pillows. 

While waiting for her to return, Harry couldn’t stop mustering Draco. He stepped a little closer to the tank, as well, and was now able to see shark-like gills on the other’s throat. Craning his neck, he saw the insides of them were an angry red, probably redder than they ought to be. Whispering, he uttered, “What the hell did you do these past three years…?” After Draco’s trial, Harry had been too busy rebuilding Hogwarts to check in on the Death Eater. Guiltily, he realized he had pretty much forgotten about the blonde entirely. Which had once been a positive sign - if the Auror didn’t hear of Draco he couldn’t have been making any trouble - was now horrifying. What if Malfoy had been in captivity for ages and no one had cared to search for him? Not even Harry, who had promised to give him a chance?

Water condensed against the glass; the water in there had to be quite cold. Which made sense to the Auror; Selkies were the Scottish version of sirens and therefore lived in cold water. They had seal-like tails. That was about all the knowledge the Auror had on selkies, however. As the chubby witch returned, he asked, “Have you contacted his parents yet?” 

“Of course. But I don’t think it will do him much good. He must have been held captive for a while to develop _ such _ an infection and be this thin. If it weren’t for the cold water, he’d be burning up. Malfoys must be bloody heartless to not let someone search for their son. Hell, they could probably have bought him back!” She seemed positively livid, despite her eyes being fixed on Draco’s Dark Mark, which was freely visible now. “I bet they abandoned him because his blood isn’t technically pure anymore…” 

Swallowing nervously, the Auror asked, “Could you keep me informed about his status? If his parents don’t show up…” 

Her face became gentler as she regarded Harry, “Yes… even if it goes against the rules.” She - on a nametag on her chest, he saw her name was Adkins - winked briefly before going on, “He must be glad to have such backup from you.” 

Blushing, Potter clarified, “Oh, he’ll probably be livid I got him rescued again. He’s not one to be erm… grateful. Still, I can’t just leave him like that.” Harry didn’t know exactly why he couldn’t let Draco sort out his own problems despite all the things he had said and done to the Savior and his friends. Maybe it was the hope that the blonde _ might _ be a good guy in disguise. “I wish he would simply _ ask _ for help sometimes instead of trying to solve everything on his own,” he murmured at that. 

His back was patted slightly, “Maybe he learned this time? Either way, it’s time to go rest now. For _ all _ of us, Auror Potter.” She sternly eyed him like McGonagall always had, making him smile. Adkins then covered various tanks and cages with oversized blankets to give the creatures in them some privacy. 

**.oOOo.**

On the next day, which was luckily a Saturday, Harry didn’t stay at Grimmauld Place for long before making his way to Hermione’s and Ron’s apartment to check up on them. The night had been tough; Harry had had a hard time falling asleep. This was normal after large battles like these but he also thought the worry for the half-selkie kept him awake. Harry didn't want to lose even more people, he knew. Even if they were snooty pure-bloods.

Once he arrived at the apartment, Ron opened the door with an equally as tired shake of his head, whispering, “Mate, _ help me_.” Luckily, Harry had had the sense to grab a box of chocolates, which he promptly pressed into Hermione’s hands as she sat on a leather couch, a red blanket covering her, eyes still a little puffy.

“T-Thanks, Harry,” she sniveled and proceeded to unwrap the first, clover-shaped piece of chocolate. Ron soon came to give Harry a cup of tee before sitting down next to his wife, leaning against her. Harry, who sat on an armchair, always loved being at their home. It was a modest apartment, everything a little cramped in the main room, which was kitchen, living room, and dining room at once. The style was more Muggle-like than anything else, they even had a Tv - which Ron was still utterly fascinated by after over two years. He found the muggle shows very confusing, however, not getting most of it.

Trying to cheer Hermione up again while old Crookshanks settled on his lap, Harry cast her a supportive smile and said, “I stayed at the Ministry until 10:30 or so. They really did do a good job of patching all creatures up and tucking them in.” 

Her lower lip began to quiver at his words, though, “They- They shouldn’t have taken that long and- what if someone got hurt! They probably did…” 

“‘Mione, it’s okay. Getting hurt is daily business at the Ministry. It’s… It’s not like Muggle establishments,” he weakly tried again, “Magic _ is _ dangerous.”

“S-Still…”

“But we saved them all. That’s the only important thing. Peterson won’t throw you out, ‘Mione, just because it didn’t go perfect. I mean, he could have come to help out and he didn’t. If anything, he’s to blame for leaving you alone so early.” After a few more consolations and more chocolate, the bright witch finally seemed to calm down again and accept she hadn’t done anything wrong. Harry used the chance to ask, “Did you two see Malfoy?” 

As Hermione nodded, Ron freaked out, “What? Where! That git didn’t do anything-” 

“No, Ron,” she hurriedly told him before silencing him with the last piece of chocolate. “He was among the creatures. But I… I didn’t get the chance to ask, what he was-”

“He’s a half-selkie, guys. I didn’t even know half-mers were a possibility,” Harry told them and gave them some time to let it sink in. 

The Muggleborn shrugged, “Veelas are very closely related to mers and we know there are half-veelas. I must admit, I never saw a half-selkie before. I would have to research them some more.” At the chance to do so, her expression became even more delighted.

But Potter told them in a dark tone, “He doesn’t look too good; his gills are infected and he was really dazed when I first saw him. The medi-witch didn’t sound all that convinced he would make it.” The other two seemingly couldn’t decide, whether they ought to feel sorry for Malfoy or not. “I hope he pulls through. I told her to give me updates-”

“_Harry_-” Hermione seemed a little angry.

“Yeah, I know, slightly illegal. But, ‘Mione, I don’t think his parents will turn up. Or did you get wind of him missing and them searching? Besides, when he wakes up, I want some answers,” he apologetically told the Deputy Head, who pressed her lips together to form a thin line, but didn’t scold him again.

Weasley didn’t see a problem, “And? Then they don’t turn up. Mate, that guy isn’t our problem anymore. Did he even thank you for bailing him out of prison? He’s not worth the trouble.” Both his wife and Harry shot him disappointed glances at which he flushed and made himself small. “I-I’m just saying we helped him enough…”

Hermione hit his thigh lightly, “_Ronald_! How can you be this heartless? You don’t stop helping people because you helped them in the past! Who knows, what situation Malfoy is in?” In silence, the Auror started to pout and rub his leg. 

“But what is Harry supposed to do? Stick Malfoy in his bathtub? We can hardly turn up at Malfoy Manor and demand them to take him back if they _ really _ abandoned him…” The ginger still wasn’t entirely convinced. 

But the Boy-Who-Lived didn’t mind. If it truly came to that, he’d take Malfoy in if needed. His house was too big, anyway. “Malfoy has to wake up first. Then we’ll see. Fact is, whatever happened needs to be investigated.” 


	2. Clingy selkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes some progress and grows oddly attached to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fluff begin ;)

**Chapter 2 - Clingy selkies**

**.oOOo.**

It took almost a week for Malfoy to make any kind of development in a good direction. In the first two days, the fever had actually become worse and it had almost appeared to be over for the young selkie. After a while of nothing, Harry had been informed that the pure-blood had briefly awoken for a few moments before falling asleep again. Now, on the evening of the fifth day, Auror Potter made his way back to the Creature Control Department like every evening. Of course, this behavior had not gone unnoticed and the Daily Prophet was already speculating about his reasons. He had told them he was visiting Hermione - which he also was - but they thought he had been turned into a vampire or werewolf on one of his missions. Luckily, most people didn’t believe in its headlines anymore. 

Anyway, he was soon met with a conflicted Hermione, who had, as predicted, not lost her job. “Malfoy’s awake,” she told him while sitting at her desk in her bureau, which overviewed the lower level through a grand window. But before Harry could excitedly go down to interrogate the selkie, she tiredly added, “But he isn’t very cooperative - he’s still somewhat confused because of his remaining fever and the side-effects of his medicine. He tried to jump out of his tank this morning. Granted, it is a very small one and anyone would feel claustrophobic in there. We put him in the bigger one now but he’s still huffy and wants to get out. Maybe you could…?” 

“I’ll give my best but I don’t know if he will find my presence very erm… _ calming_,” Harry sheepishly reminded but yielded to her wish. Mainly, because of his own curiosity. 

It turned out the _ bigger tank _ was half a pool in reality, where the Ministry usually stored bigger amounts of merpeople. Sadly enough, the latter were often enough caught by unsuspecting muggles or knowing hunters. Since there weren’t exactly hospitals for magical creatures, the Department kept them in the Ministry and later brought them back to their lakes. But now, the large tank was inhabited only by an indeed quite flustered-looking Draco. 

It was made of glass again to be able to observe the creature within it and the top was open - but no doubt had a ward on it to prevent escape. A caretaker currently leaned over the enclosure with a large fish in hand, clothes soaking wet and sobbing, “Mister Malfoy, you _ have _ to eat!” Mister Malfoy, however, had other plans it seemed and instead splashed him with water angrily, using his strong tail. 

Harry would have laughed if he weren’t captivated by Draco’s current appearance. It was clear the half-selkie had now found the strength to transform into another shape. He almost looked like a typical mermaid, Harry thought. Only that his tail wasn’t at all colorful or even fish-like. In fact, it looked more like the grey tail of a seal. The front was a little lighter than the back, but everywhere were the same, various, dark dots on the tail. It looked somewhat as though Draco had simply taken the skin of a seal and had stepped inside of it for whatever reason. But the young adult swam quite mermaid-like in circles around the pool with it, so it had to be a real tail and not some sort of costume. 

Upon spotting the Auror, the blonde came to a sudden halt and almost crashed into the wall of the round tank he was in, staring at him with comically wide eyes. The caretaker spotted Harry, as well, and sighed, “Oh, _ finally_. You’re his friend? Please, tell me you are. He has been refusing to eat the whole day although he must be starving. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.” Suddenly, Harry found himself in the possession of a bucket filled with fish and he stared into the clear, but cold and salty smelling water from above. He felt as though he were in a zoo, where one could pat friendly fish. The tank slightly reached over his hips and one could easily stand in it. The selkie meanwhile was still frozen and seemed to press against the bottom of the pool - if there had been any sort of hiding spot, Draco would have surely made a mad dash for it. 

Potter was glad this area was a little secluded and nobody saw him awkwardly staring at the water’s surface. Only after a few moments of tension, Harry mustered up the bravery to crouch in front of the glass instead and wave at the selkie. Malfoy’s grey eyes were still blown wide like that of a frightened deer and he immediately backed away in terror. “You really _ are _ confused,” the Auror murmured to himself. Fear wasn’t usually something he instilled in others, after all. But he didn’t want to give up just yet and stood up again. Maybe Draco hadn’t really recognized him through the warped glass? So, instead, he stuck his hand in the water and tried to motion for the other to come to the surface. Again, nothing. He then took a fish and put it in the water, at which he was splashed with ice-cold, salty water. 

Drenched, Harry gasped at the unexpected action and heard laughing from the caretaker from before, who had returned to check on him. 

“No luck, either? Well, the medi-witch said he’s just confused and rather erm… animalistic currently. But we don’t want to risk taking him out of the tank yet.” The other came over and stood next to Harry, staring at the seal-like creature. 

Jokingly, the Auror proposed, “Well, maybe I should take a dive - he might recognize me then.”

The wizard didn’t get the joking part, however, “Why, a brilliant idea!” 

“E-Erm, won’t he drown me? Or bite?” The human tried to back out of it again but failed, the excited wizard reminding him of Arthur now. Additionally to feeling endangered by the selkie, he also didn’t want to take a swim in water, which was this cold. Also, he was kind of traumatized by the merpeople in the Great Lake, which were also selkies and not all that friendly.

The Ministry worker laughed, “No, no… he has human teeth and no claws. In fact, Mister Malfoy has been quite docile except for feeding time and when we had to relocate him - as you can see.” However, Draco looked the furthest thing from what Harry would describe as _ docile_. Hagrid might have called him docile but not a normal person. “Besides, I will stay here for extra safety.” 

‘_Time to die, I guess,’ _ Auror Potter finally gave in and changed into swimming trunks with a swish of his wand. As he gingerly climbed into the unpleasant waters, he gasped, “A-And Head Peterson will be fine with this?” The water was so cold it had him tense up and gasp for air. 

Dismissively, the caretaker hummed, “Certainly! He’s all for experimental approaches.” 

“Oh Merlin,” he shivered and was eyed by the half-selkie at the other end of the tank in a suspicious manner. Or so Harry interpreted the distorted image through the ripples in the water. He then took his wand to cast a bubble-head charm, so he would be able to breathe underwater. Next, he dove down and was faced with Draco’s confused, frightened stares again. Giving him space, Harry didn’t try to approach him for a while. He saw the gills on the other’s throat opening and closing rapidly but they seemed to slow down after a few minutes of him not moving much. Seeing this as a good sign, the Gryffindor slowly reached a hand out toward the seal-creature. It was eyed in distrust again and Draco’s breathing quickened for a while. 

But, eventually, curiosity seemed to win over. With a minimal movement of his tail, Draco came closer and reached out with his right arm insecurely, gently touching the Auror’s hand. But the look in the other’s grey eyes told Harry that the selkie wasn’t actually recognizing him as something familiar. Even now, his pupils were blown wide and the fingers touching Harry’s trembling palm were far too warm to be healthy. Nevertheless, Potter used his index to carefully swipe over the other’s hand. That small movement had the other shy away again and retreat before swimming around him in circles as if to search him for something. Carefully, Harry stood up to get to the surface again. The caretaker congratulated him, “Mister Potter, you seem to have a thing for creatures! Ever thought of transferring here?”

Trying to ignore the merman below circling him anxiously, Harry spoke while shivering, “N-No, but maybe once I’m fed up w-with Auror business.” He then added, “I don’t t-think he recognizes me at all.” 

Mistaking his words for sadness, the other guy comforted him, “Don’t worry, he will in time. As I said, he’s still quite ill and under stress. There is no knowing, what was done to him, either. Maybe something traumatic happened, which now pushes him to behave in an inhuman way.” Potter was then given a fish again, “Try to give this to him, will you? He seems to trust you at least a little and company might help him heal if we don’t overdo it.” 

Defeated, Harry slowly let himself sink again and went through the same tactic of waiting again. This time the selkie calmed down a little bit sooner and stopped the swimming, facing him. Pleadingly, the human pushed the dead fish toward the creature again. Honestly, he wouldn’t eat raw fish, either, so he didn’t have the highest of hopes. 

But the half-selkie now stopped regarding him in fear and solely looked at him in confusion, as though he had never seen a fish before in his life. Smiling without his teeth - Harry had learned in his lessons with Hagrid that many creatures felt threatened by teeth - he pushed the fish closer toward the other male. Draco seemed contented and produced a very odd, squeaky purr at that before finally taking the food with both hands, biting into the fish’s flank without any qualms and ripping a chunk out with his razor-sharp teeth.

‘_No fangs? If those aren’t fangs, I don’t know, what is!’ _ Harry freaked out a little at the sight of them but remained calm outward thanks to his Auror training. Within mere minutes, Draco finished and had decimated the animal to a head and fins. Upon an expectant look from the blonde, Harry let himself be given more and more fish to feed the selkie with, trying not to cringe upon the water mixing with blood and remains of the fish. Each time he was given food, Malfoy seemed to become happier and produced the same purring noise. 

After about six whole fish - the creature must have been starving - Draco finally declined by turning his head away to the side. When Harry was about to leave because it was late and he was content with his level of assistance today, however, the half-seal produced a heart-wrenching whine and inched closer. But he didn’t appear ready to touch Harry quite yet. Instead, he circled around him in more narrow circles now, repeating his noises occasionally and looking heartbroken. 

Harry’s head resurfacing, he was suddenly met with Hermione’s interested face mere inches above him. She, too, voiced, “He seems to like you - but maybe because he doesn’t know, who you are.” She must have talked to the caretaker, Harry deduced. 

“Y-Yeah. And he doesn’t fancy me leaving a lot - I-I think I’m freezing to death, though,” his trembling had grown worse even, reminding him of the cold Dementors produced. 

The witch smiled a little, “Maybe he sees you as his friend now because you gave him food and doesn’t want to be alone in this strange environment again. I still have to read up on selkies and their behavior - it’s hard to find anything besides folklore. But, yes, you will probably get sick soon if you stay in there. I’m sure he’ll be fine as long as you visit tomorrow again to feed him. He should be fed two times a day.” 

Potter smirked, “As long as you explain to my boss that I have to leave to feed him, sure.”

“Really, I’m just glad Malfoy is finally eating and maybe making more progress. I’ll gladly talk to the Head Auror,” the Deputy Head pointed out. Harry suddenly felt a brush of sleek fur against his legs and looked down to see Draco had now changed his tactics. He now brushed against him like a sort of cat with his tail. 

“Huh, never thought I’d be cuddled by a Malfoy,” he snorted and then climbed out of the freezing seawater with Hermione’s help. Again, Draco noisily objected to this and then proceeded to try to jump out, also, only to find that a magical ward forced him back underwater like an invisible, upside-down trampoline. Guilty, Harry worriedly asked, “S-Should I stay?” 

“No, I’m certain it will be alright if you do this a few times. He’ll eventually get that you’ll come back every day, I’m certain.” Hermione then charmed him clean and dry before he changed into his normal clothes again. As they walked back upstairs, however, the Savior couldn’t help his heart breaking upon the desperate, faint noises coming from underwater. Draco reminded him of those unhappy killer whales in zoos, who were kept in too small enclosures. Maybe even a baby killer whale, who was frightened to be alone in the grand, open sea. “I feel really bad for him, ‘Mione…” 

“Harry, he’s having a fever and is pretty high on his medicine. I doubt he will even remember much of this once he’s back to his normal self,” his best friend comforted him and he gave his best to listen to it. Still, he made plans to stand up extra early tomorrow to be back. 

**.oOOo.**

“Potter, _ finally_!” He was greeted by a very exhausted-looking, young security staff member in a yet empty entrance hall of the Ministry. Harry had come to work an hour earlier than usual, at 6:30 am when the Ministry wasn’t even officially open yet. His new owl Princess, which Ginny had gifted him before they had broken up, had regarded him in total confusion because he would normally rather come to work too late. Because of this, the female guard’s words confused him. 

“What?” The Auror questioned, yawning and half asleep. 

“This- This _ thing _ up in Creature Control! I-It has been, well… _ singing_. And not in a good kind of way. Sounded like a dying cat! The whole night. Please- You’re the Deputy Head’s friend. You have to do something, it’s driving me crazy,” the 18-year-old rubbed at her temple, pushing away her long, brown hair, “I can’t take another night shift if it is like that - a-and my next one’s tomorrow!” 

“Er… I’ll look into it.” 

“Thank you,” she sighed in relief, “I mean, would you listen to that? It’s horrible!” But Harry didn’t hear anything besides a very faint humming noise, which might as well have been a radiator. “Oh no… you don’t hear it? Is this a prank? I-Is this some kind of joke they play on the new guys?” She appeared devastated suddenly.

“It could be one of the ghosts of the old Ministers,” the Auror offered and left her, not thinking much of it. However, as he got closer to Creature Control, the faint humming became louder, transforming into a sort of whale-song. But it wasn’t quite that because the drawn-out hums were of a higher pitch and very much reminiscent of the golden egg, Harry had once received in the Triwizard Tournament.

‘_Malfoy…’ _ he guessed and, indeed, the song got louder with every step he took toward the small pool. It also seemed to grow more beautiful. Very soon, the Auror felt as though - if he had wanted to - he wouldn’t have been to stop going toward Draco. In the far back of his mind, he knew this realization was a very dangerous one but the selkie’s sounds were too enticing and washed every thought in his head away, leaving pleasant warmth behind. 

He saw Draco sadly curling up on the sleek floor of his enclosure, his long tail wrapped around his pale, too thin form as he sang. But as soon as Harry stood at the edge of the pool and was about to get in - _ without _ a bubble-head charm or taking his clothes off - the half-creature instantly stopped its song and the spell on Harry broke. Before Potter could attempt to comprehend the situation entirely, he was greeted by the blonde’s overjoyed face pressing against the glass and eyeing him in eager anticipation, purring cutely. 

When Harry didn’t immediately get in, Draco began humming a little again, which motivated the human to conjure fish from a storeroom nearby and change into appropriate clothes again. As soon as he was in the water, the selkie made some happy circles and playfully spun around his own axis as if to show off his agility. 

“Glad to see you’re happy now,” Harry had to smile somewhat as the selkie now produced bubbles with his mouth. Despite knowing he had been in quite a lot of danger only a brief moment ago, Harry had his heart melt. If the creature had not stopped, Harry could have been drowned. But he couldn’t be angry at the other, whose pupils were still wider than they ought to be and who was so contented to have him there. 

This time while sitting underwater, Potter gave the other three fish because he would feed him that evening again. Still, the half-selkie seemed entirely contented with it and resumed his purring. Afterward, Draco didn’t go on swimming again, however, probably in fear of his friend leaving again. Instead, he curled up around the human as best as he could but ultimately found his squishy tail was too short for that to work out completely. Still, his torso laid next to Harry’s crossed legs, propped up by two, human arms. Grey eyes regarded the younger one in something like reverence, not once blinking or daring to look elsewhere. 

The Auror had no clue, what to do next. He had plenty of time, after all, and Draco seemed unwilling to let him go. The merman never seemed to grow bored of simply watching him sit there, either. So Harry tested the waters and reached out a hand after a while again. And while it was cautiously eyed, Draco let the hand touch the end of his tail. Harry found the latter to be incredibly soft; the softness surprising him despite already knowing selkies were more like seals than fish, despite possessing genuine gills. The fur was very short but not stubbly and Harry felt reminded of a cuddly blanket he had at home. He allowed his hand to go a little higher, patting along the seal-tail as far as he could without awkwardly bending his back. Malfoy seemed open to it, only squirming away when the tip of his fin was touched. It almost looked as though the magical creature was ticklish there because he continued to wave with his fin.

This went on for a few minutes - Harry actually found this quite relaxing as a start into the day - until Draco decided he wanted more. Eagerly, the pure-blood got in his lap and hugged his neck very carefully, observing the outside of his tank over his shoulder. The half-blood was now madly blushing because the selkie obviously had no clue what he was doing. But any attempts to get him to back off were met with tiny whines or growls, at which Harry simply gave up. 

‘_He’ll probably change position again soon,’ _ he decided it wasn’t worth the fuss and simply resumed patting along fur, now having better access as Draco sat on him sideways. Harry mindlessly started counting the dark dots, which reminded him of a dalmatian, on Draco’s fur, poking each one briefly. Blushing again, he wondered, whether the other young adult possessed any private parts in this form. He must have been since the selkie ate but Harry couldn’t make out any. _ To his relief_, really, since he didn’t know how he would have coped with Draco’s bits being just… _ there_. 

Looking at the other’s gills, he found they looked less red than before but still vibrant. Nevertheless, the dark mage was quite hot to the touch. Harry was slightly spooked by the other when Draco’s left hand confusedly stroked over Harry’s throat and chin, passing through the bubble around his face, which he used to breathe with.

‘_He doesn’t even get what a normal human is supposed to be like?’ _ The Boy-Who-Lived became a little more worried about his rescue again. How could one forget about their own humanity? Then again, he supposed werewolves did so once a month. The hand then traveled into his dark hair, Harry suddenly face to face with the Dark Mark. He was quite sure Draco would never unveil it like that under normal circumstances, so he didn’t try to touch it despite his own curiosity. In fact, he barely touched anything, which was remotely human on Draco.

Next, Malfoy nosed at his hair and neck, purring right into his ear, which was an odd sensation. Apparently, Harry had found the one person, who enjoyed his unruly hair, in Malfoy of all people. 

However, their cuddling-session came to an abrupt halt, when a shadow started to loom over them, Malfoy hissing at it in terror and tightening his grip on the human possessively. Harry found it hard to make out the person from below the water and without glasses, only the air-bubble letting him see in the water. But he heard a distorted _ “Harry?” _

It had him try to stand up while being hugged to death, Draco quite displeased at this. Like a monkey, he clung to the human and managed to breach the surface with him, only mildly sliding down. As he now grabbed at the Auror’s middle, he was forced to breathe through his mouth, which he did not seem to like, either. So, huffy, he observed Hermione in distrust, who had no doubt come to look after Harry.

“O-Oh,” she laughed awkwardly, “I see he’s grown quite… attached.” 

Weirdly patting the blonde hair of Draco, Harry cleared his throat, “Er… _ yeah_. I don’t think he’ll let me go very soon, ‘Mione. He’s kinda strong.”

“Hm,” she grunted in thought and for some reason pretended to touch Harry, only to be met with a murderous hiss and rows of sharp teeth. “My first book on selkies should arrive on Monday. Maybe it’ll explain this - that is if Draco doesn’t become healthy before that.” 

“Don’t think he will, he’s still feverish. Just look at him,” Harry unhappily gestured toward the grey eyes, which were almost black now. “I mean, he wouldn’t hug me like this with a clear head.” And, somehow, that thought hurt more than it should have. He then begrudgingly told Hermione about the selkie singing, trying to lure people in. “I think it only works on males for some reason. A female guard said it sounded like screeching to her.” 

Hermione tensed and looked concerned, “We should put silencing wards around his enclosure then. If he drowns someone… Well, the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures would have a field day, Harry. Also, it only attracting males is normal for all merpeople. Hybrids can only be carried by merpeople, it wouldn’t work for human females. Additionally, merpeople usually have an excess of females. Attracting human ones would be superfluous.”

Harry then took a quick glance at a clock nearby, murmuring, “I have to go to the Bureau soon. How about we find out a way to get him to let me go?” He tried to wiggle free then but Draco became terrified at that and regarded him in a pleading manner, headbutting his chest mildly. “Maybe I shouldn’t go in the water next time…” But Draco appeared to be able to understand his words and growled; it sounded weird above the surface. Seeing the merman apparently understood him quite well, he told him, “Draco, I have work to do. I’ll come back this evening.” 

Again, the selkie whined and then curled his tail around Harry’s legs tightly like a seahorse. Uneasily, Hermione proposed, “We could sedate him…”

“I don’t want him to be hurt, ‘Mione,” the Auror didn’t like her idea much, however, and she neither. Trying to reason with the heartbroken creature again, he compromised, “If you let me go, I’ll come to visit every hour…?” But it didn’t seem like it was enough since he was cuddled more intensely then. “M-Maybe I can move my office next to your pool? Look, Draco, this water is too cold for me. I can’t stay in it for too long or I’ll be sick.” At the mention of Harry being potentially hurt, Draco eyed the water in betrayal. Seeing he had hit a soft spot, Harry said, “Like, _ really _sick. So sick, I might be dead.” 

At that, the blonde begrudgingly let go and believed in his words, sadly chirping and then proceeding to slowly and depressedly drift in the water like a fluffy crocodile, pouting. Potter almost couldn’t take the sight and briefly patted over the grey tail of the other 21-year-old, at which he spun a few times and weakly smiled. 

_ “Harry_,” Hermione warned, wanting him to get out of the tank before Draco changed his mind. 

“Okay, okay,” the Auror grunted as he got out and changed again, feeling almost as bad as Draco probably did.

She sighed, “Ron might get a stroke if he sees you cuddling with Malfoy. I still need my husband, you know?” 

“He might see, though, since I’ll be moving my desk here and Ron’s my partner,” the Auror laughed. “Can you come with and speak to my superior again…?” Harry pleadingly whined, “You know I can’t be as convincing as _ you_…” Honestly, Robards could be very scary and he sometimes lacked the Gryfindor bravery to talk to him. But his friend did not need to know that.

She playfully got closer and hit him, “Flattery? Why, don’t let Ronald see- _ Argh _!” Both of them were suddenly drenched in cold water, Draco emitting a threatening snarl. Gasping like a fish on land, Granger tried to not have her eyes burn because of her mascara. “Ugh- I-I think he’s jealous.” She got her answer in the form of more water, which had her squeak and stumble backward, almost falling because of her high heels.

While she got out of range and dried herself, Harry was being regarded in betrayal. That look was worse than being splashed, he decided. Biting his lip, he carefully got closer to the glass cylinder to apologize by giving Draco a small fish he summoned. The half-selkie came closer luckily and took it with narrowed eyes. Swallowing it down in one motion, he seemed appeased and purred as Harry sheepishly patted his wet hair. 

“I’m sorry, Draco… ‘Mione and I were just joking,” he told him and received a pleased humming noise and a wiggle of Draco’s fin. Potter didn’t even know, why he was apologizing for this. After all, Draco and he weren’t a couple. Then again, Draco was currently deeply confused, so he didn’t mind. “Now erm… I’ll leave for a bit to get all my stuff here and then I won’t leave again for eight hours or so, okay?” He got a toothy but weak smile. Clearly, his fishy friend wanted him to stay much longer than eight hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm so grateful for all the kudos I got on the first chapter. Almost 60 kudos in two days is crazy! Thank you!


	3. Improving the tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't want to leave Draco alone in his bland tank anymore. His friends start to worry about this behavior.

**Chapter 3 - Improving the tank**

**.oOOo.**

Robards, the Head Auror, regarded him as though he had grown an additional head, which resembled no other than Voldemort himself. They were standing in the middle of the busy, hectic Auror Offices. “_What? _What in Merlin’s name is that supposed to mean? Moving your desk to DCARMC? Are you mad?” 

Harry had the impression his boss wasn’t really happy. Luckily, Hermione came to his aid while his colleagues walked around, discreetly listening in. “Mister Potter’s presence is crucial to my patient’s health, Mister Robards. Without a… friend around, he won’t improve and might wither away.” 

“Well, doesn’t he have any other friends? Friends, which aren’t one of my top agents?” Robards' head was now an angry, red color, the crimson even peeking through his bushy, grey beard. “It was bad enough you had to spend two weeks in Mungo’s two months ago, Potter!” Sometimes, Robards reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon in his outbursts, even though the man was perfectly nice otherwise. 

Granger-Weasley declined, “Sadly, no. Besides, is it really that bad if he moves his desk? It’s like home-office. Only that he’s still in the Ministry.” The other Gryffindor was very much grateful for Hermione's abilities to negotiate. Otherwise, he and Draco would have been lost.

Balling his fists, the tall, old man grunted through gritted teeth, “_Fine_. But if I see you slacking off or taking too long to respond, Potter, so help me Merlin! You’ll be doing paperwork until your ass is sore!” Paperwork was regarded as the ultimate punishment for Aurors; pretty much all of them would rather be out in the field.

“I’ll keep it in mind, sir,” Harry chirped, knowing the other didn’t mean him any ill and saw this as a motivational speech. 

On their way back, the Deputy Head rolled her eyes, “How can you work with such a buffoon? Really, you wouldn’t believe how often Ron cried-”

“M-Mione!” Said husband suddenly came after them as they walked through the green, tiled hallways, urgently whispering as he caught up, “Don’t tell _Harry that_! It’s bad enough mom knows about it…” His face was flushed, Ron regarding a smiling Harry in paranoia.

“Of course, sweetie,” she giggled in response and kissed his cheek, making him flush because he didn’t like doing so in front of others. 

The ginger then faced his best friend and partner in hurt, “And you… You'll really leave _ me _ for bloody Malfoy, who’s drugged out of his mind? That’s so not okay, mate.” Sometimes, Ronald's jealousy was more amusing than annoying.

“You could come with. He only sometimes becomes huffy and splashes you,” the Seeker laughed fondly, “Since he doesn’t really recognize anyone, he might even like you.” 

Ron gagged, “I don’t wanna be liked by him! Ugh! Besides, Robards will off me if I go, too.” Mildly angry, he grumbled, “I _ might _ come by for breaks.” 

Hermione annoyedly sighed, “Don’t pretend you’re not keen on seeing a real, male selkie, Ronald.” Apparently, the witch couldn't imagine a more interesting thing. But, honestly, Harry could not, either. Why Ron wasn't using the chance to at least mock Draco while he was vulnerable, eluded him.

“Why would I? There were loads in the Great Lake. I bet Malfoy’s real family is down there. Can’t we just set him free there and leave him to it?” Clearly, the newlywed man didn’t feel all that eager to see his best friend become chummy with a Death Eater. Potter deemed him bitter in that regard. Draco had not shown any sort of ill-will to any of them after the war. Granted, they had not met him much. But still; it was time to let the past go. All of them had been teenagers back then, after all. 

But Hermione lit up, “That’s a great idea- Well, not really. But maybe I should pay Hagrid a visit! He _ must _ know something about the selkies in the Great Lake.” She then set off, running back to her office excitedly, “I’ve got to write an owl, bye!” 

“And there goes my wife…” Ron sniveled fakely, “Tell me you won’t grow fins and vanish in the ocean with Malfoy, too, Harry.” 

Snorting, he shook his head, “No, it’s far too cold in there. Also, it’s not like I’m married to him or something because I spent two days in a row with him, Ron.” 

“That’s what they all say! You said that with Ginny and Cho, too, and then I didn’t see you for weeks - And Neville with Hannah! I’m going to die alone!” He dramatically declared but then whiffed out the smell of food coming from the cafeteria, “Anyway, gotta grab me some sweets before ‘Mione notices.” With that, Ron vanished and left Harry on his own, too. But he wasn't fazed by this. After all, he would go to Draco now.

As soon as the Saviour came close enough to his new bureau, he felt himself passing through a new silencing ward. Once through it, he could hear Draco’s hypnotizing calls again, the latter having grown impatient already. But, again, the creature was cautious not to actually drown him - for whatever reason - and Harry snapped out of it, finding his hands already gripping the cool glass. His new companion copied his motion and breached the surface as far as he could with the wards in place, which was quite a lot closer than most people would deem comfortable considering the sharp teeth the other possessed. 

“I’ll just have to conjure my desk and everything, then I’ll be able to work from here and I don’t have to leave you for a while,” Harry informed the other, who good-naturedly smiled and gave a dreamy rumble. Their faces were so close that Harry could smell the salty water on the other young adult and even realized his pupils had receded by the tiniest fraction. The Auror was also intimately aware of breath hitting his own face in unhurried intervals. “Can you promise me you’ll stay this nice once you turn back to normal?” He asked but was met with a puzzled cock of the other’s head, who did not seem to be able to answer that question. Instead of answering, the selkie then crossed the distance - Harry already prepared himself for a kiss despite his better judgment - but only rubbed his cheek against that of the younger one, humming contentedly. Sighing, Potter murmured, “I really wish I had a guide on half-selkie behavior…” He was grinned at then before said selkie threw himself back into the water, making a sort of underwater somersault. “Show-off,” Harry affectionately huffed before finally getting to work with setting up his new office. 

In the end, he put his desk directly in front of the tank, so he could watch the seal while working. He didn’t fancy the room much; after all, everything was tiled and somewhat smelled like a moldy swimming pool mixed with a hospital and zoo, but the tank made it worth it. With the silencing ward, it was even relatively silent. Only the sounds of mild waves and the occasional purr or humming were to be heard. It was far more relaxing than the Auror HQ, where people ran around shouting at each other.

As he wrote some reports on investigations, Draco occasionally peeked over the rim of his temporary home, trying to watch him working. He seemed to take particular interest in a yellow anti-stress ball Ron had gifted him as a joke on Christmas. It had a wide smile painted on it, which in itself provoked anyone to become angry at it. It didn’t surprise Harry when a dripping, wet arm tried to reach for it but failed because of the ward. 

“Must be boring in there, huh?” He deduced and threw the ball in the tank, Draco eagerly diving after it like a water-puppy. Then again, his lower half was a seal, so it made sense, shockingly enough. For the next hour or two, Malfoy seemed to be somewhat appeased by squeezing the ball or trying to balance it on his head. Harry deemed that long of an attention span quite impressive. On the other hand, it made him feel sorry for the other. The bland tank offered no sort of entertainment, which made Potter understanding of the other not wanting to be alone.

After a while, the chubby medi-witch Adkins from a few days ago returned, holding a rather large potion in her hand. She eyed him and his desk weirdly, “Boy, I wish I had friends as dedicated as you.” She then uncorked the bottle and dumped the entire thing in the tank, the inhabitant pressing against the opposite wall in fright. 

“What kind of potion is that?” Harry cautiously asked, not enjoying to see his friend in utter fear again. 

She supplied, “Still something to heal his infection, keep the fever down, and numb any pain he might have, Potter. I’m not poisoning him. He just doesn’t like it because it burns in his gills.” Despite believing her, the Savior couldn’t bear to look at Draco desperately trying to get away from the substance, trying to catch his eye to seek for help. “If it weren’t necessary, trust me, I wouldn’t be doing this to him. I can’t believe his bloody parents don’t even _ answer _ any of my letters. If you ask me, he might be better off without them, though. His ruddy father certainly didn’t act in his best interest, tsk.” The 40-something woman mumbled in a pitiful tone, “Such a poor child, he is. Never had a chance.”

Simply trying to distract himself from Draco, the Auror inquired, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, what do you think? You’re the one, who vouched for him. His whole family’s dark and people were surprised he didn’t choose the light over his _ own family_. Now, I don’t know everything that’s went on in that bloody war, but I don’t think he could have told You-Know-Who _ no_,” she huffed and shook her head, meaning to go to the next patient. By now, at least a quarter of the rescues had gone back home. But no one had been able to tell Harry, just when Draco had been captured and for what reason. Any being he asked seemed to agree Draco had been there before them and had looked half-dead for a while now. But some of those had been in the warehouse for _ three months_. 

“When do you think he’ll recover?” 

The witch turned on her heel then, facing him again, “As soon as the fever goes down, which could be anytime. But, honestly, as long as he’s feeling depressed, I don’t think he’ll make much progress. It’s a good thing you’re spending time with him, Potter.” 

As Adkins left, he solemnly regarded the selkie’s breath evening again, the panic slowly ebbing down. Even now, Draco was dangerously thin and his skin was ashen. It took no medical degree to see he wasn’t in good condition.   
In the evening and after another feeding alongside some cuddling, Harry felt his heart clench at the other’s devastated whines again, scared to be left alone in a stale, creepy environment at night. Almost, he felt tempted to just take the other and stick him in his bathtub as Ron had suggested. But Harry had no clue how to care for this kind of creature, especially not a sick one. Hermione had to drag him off again, so he wouldn’t stay all night and he was glad she did; he didn’t think he would have been able to leave otherwise.

During the restless night, Harry decided he would do something against the other having to bore himself to death. Even if tomorrow was a Saturday - he had the weekends off - he would go to the Ministry and care for the creature. It was the only right thing to do, he felt. Especially since Draco seemed to understand more than they had initially given him credit for, he couldn’t just _not_ come because he had no business at the Ministry otherwise. Draco would only think he was part of the Auror’s work and it would hurt his feelings, Harry felt certain. And, weirdly enough, hurting the blonde’s feelings seemed like a horrible crime to the Auror.

Well, Harry saw Draco as his friend nowadays, even though he didn’t miss that he sometimes _ almost _ dubbed them as something more. However, he knew the selkie was high as a kite currently and driven by instinct. So, in the end, Harry didn’t have the highest of hopes he and Draco would be able to keep things as pleasant as now in the future. Still, he would help him.

**.oOOo.**

He was regarded very funnily as he dumped yet another plastic rock in the enclosure, which he had bought from a Muggle pet store. Not even the selkie seemed to know, what to think of the magically enlarged objects meant for small fish. Draco simply let it happen, drifting on the surface and dreamily regarding Harry.   
Soon, Hermione came over - she also had a day off but had probably been alerted by one of her coworkers - and suspiciously eyed him. “Harry erm… what are you doing to Malfoy’s tank?” She picked up a stone with fake plants attached to it. “Y-You do realize this is a _ medical _ tank, yes? This will only contaminate the water…” 

But he waved it off, “It’s alright. I asked the shop owner about it and he said plastic would be fine if I keep it clean.” 

“Harry, Malfoy is a half-selkie, not a goldfish,” the witch exasperatedly sighed and helplessly watched on, as he put the biggest rock-formation, a sort of cave, in the enclosure. “I’m quite sure he doesn’t need any of this," she claimed

But the Auror remained stubborn, “No, he does. He hates his tank and gets bored. Also, something to hide in will make him less anxious.” Harry had even put sand in it to make it more realistic. “Hm… you know, I’m thinking we should get a sea-biologist or something. I don’t think wizards know a lot about aquariums.” Ye, maybe that was a good idea. With the right charms, the Muggle might even be pacified long enough to make an assessment without freaking out. 

“Harry, my parents are dentists. They have fish. And I’m sure even they would tell you Malfoy doesn’t need plastic plants and stones,” the Deputy Head shook her head when he didn’t stop his actions. “And, again, he is a _selkie._ He’s a mammal, Harry, even if his species has gills. You’re treating him like a fish.” 

“Well, he looks like he likes it!” Potter huffed and motioned toward the creature, who now prodded at the sand, pushing his hands into it in fascination. The human then finalized his project, dumping some small, fake fish in the tank, he had transfigured from pieces of parchment on his desk. They looked like the real deal but weren’t alive, also charmed to taste horrible to prevent Draco from eating them. Satisfied, Harry watched on as Draco curled up under an artificial cave, watching the fish in interest. “I bet you he’ll be healthy much faster now.” 

“And there I thought Ron was obnoxious when keeping pets,” Hermione grumbled, blankly staring at her friend. She then voiced, “But since you’re apparently done, you should come with to meet Hagrid. He’s free today and wrote he knew about selkies.” To motivate him, she smiled warmly. 

“N-No, no I think I’ll stay here. I can’t leave him alone, ‘Mione,” the dark-haired one whined, green eyes transfixed on his new friend. No, leaving was a very bad idea. Especially, when mild hums came from the water.

Cautiously, the witch implied, “Harry, don’t you think you’re becoming _ a little _ too attached to him?” At that, both the magical creature and the wizard shot her somewhat of a death glare. “Look, I’m just saying you ought to be careful around selkies. They are like sirens. Malfoy would have no trouble at all in bewitching and… getting rid of you.”

Something in Harry snapped and he lividly told her, “He would never do such a thing! Draco likes having me around! You- You just don’t understand!” He softened his tone a little, however, when he saw her startle. Grumpily, he went on, “Hermione, I can throw off an Imperiatus just fine. If I ever was in danger, I would be able to walk away. Why do you condemn me for caring about him? He has no one, ‘Mione!” The selkie then seemed to notice him being somewhat angry and swam toward the edge of the tank, making an appeasing, gentle chirp. Feeling sorry for creating drama, Harry sighed and gave Draco a real fish. The latter took it and darted off to the cave, eating it there. “Don’t you see he’s happy?” He almost wanted to add, ‘_That I am happy?’ _

Even without adding that, she seemed to be able to hear it in his voice. The Muggleborn unhappily yielded to his demands, “Alright. I’ll… let you do your thing, as long as you don’t endanger his health. I’ll go see Hagrid now.” 

As soon as she was gone, Harry received expectant looks from his seal, which had him change again and get in the water. While acclimating and re-positioning some of the decorations, he grumbled, “‘Mione doesn’t know, what she is talking about. She’s a house-elf expert, not a selkie expert. How would she like being stuck in a bland room and stay there on her own while having a fever? Merlin, for all we know, you could be having hallucinations or something while alone.” He spoke to Draco, despite the latter being underwater. But his selkie soon did surface, idly drifting next to him, sometimes blowing bubbles in a silly manner or twirling. “I wish you would just speak, you know? Then you could tell her how nice your tank is.” Grey eyes mischievously narrowed at that as if wanting to say he would never talk simply to spite Harry. “If you’re just pretending you can’t speak to get out of your inevitable interrogation, you’re a bloody good actor.” Malfoy seemed to realize Harry meant his words because he promptly turned on his back and gently waved with his fin as though to convey he was entirely innocent. “Well, you _ can _ understand me. Somewhat.” 

Even now, Harry wasn’t all that sure, how much Draco understood. He was probably hearing the Gryffindor’s words, recognizing them, but Harry felt certain Draco couldn’t always attach a meaning to them. Maybe the still sick half-breed solely listened to the tone of his voice to understand him. “I can’t wait for you to be healthy again, so you can explain everything.” However, he wasn’t really all that eager. As soon as Draco was normal, he would probably vanish again or get angry at Harry. 

Sensing his worsening mood, the Slytherin came closer and awkwardly held his middle in a weird embrace, trying to tug him down underwater. Harry yielded after casting his water-breathing charm and was urged to lie down in the soft sand. Despite raising a brow, he again gave in and was glad he had his bubble - otherwise, his nose would be full of salty water now. The dark wizard then saw it fit to do the same next to him, albeit having his fin hit the other’s leg in a weird attempt to pat. 

Robbed of the ability to speak, as well, Harry simply rested there and listened to Draco’s random sounds. Despite trembling because of the water, it was quite pleasant to rest on the sand. Also, Draco was incredibly warm, so Harry didn’t object when the other eventually shifted closer. 

At one point, where the selkie nosed his neck like he so often did, Harry wondered how he had managed to end up in this situation. Normally, his life wasn’t this peaceful. Certainly, Draco’s situation as a whole was quite exciting to watch. But lazying about in a cold, salty pool was a far cry from the usual stress Harry was put through. There were weeks, where he was sent out multiple times to arrest people, interrogate with questionable means, and to do mind-numbing paperwork until midnight. Even after work, he often did the odd errand for Hermione or even friends, who had nothing to do with the Ministry at all. He seldom came home early, laid down on the couch and just rested. Not like he currently did, anyway. 

As Malfoy deeply rumbled like an oversized, underwater cat and testingly touched him, the Auror felt himself grow relaxed. Ginny had always tried to make him relax, too. But not like this. Her idea had been to constantly go out to the movies, to restaurants, to friends, and parties. Sometimes, his weekends had been so heavily planned out that it was just like working. Harry was very much grateful for her effort but, in the end, it had only solidified his view that they didn’t really fit together. Nowadays, they were still friends, albeit awkward ones. Since Ron didn’t live at the Burrow anymore, though, he didn’t see her that often anyway.

Despite Malfoy not saying a word - simply tracing his index across an invisible line on Harry’s belly - he was the perfect companion to silently talk to. Harry already dreaded having to get out of the pool in a few minutes - it was getting too icy in there and he had yet to find a charm to warm himself without warming the water. Idly, the human curiously touched the sleek fur of the other again, which had the other purr and wiggle his fin again as a dog might. Somehow, Draco was a far nicer selkie than those in the Great Lake. But maybe it was because the other was still half-human. Harry then had to flush, when the nosing of his neck turned into something different, a small kiss being pressed against his throat. 

‘_He’s confused. Just let him do it before he becomes flustered,’ _ the mage told himself to calm down. However, he didn’t really mind the kiss as such. Maybe, he even wanted more of those. But, again, he was worried Draco was not recognizing him as Potter. A far too hot palm then landed on his upper stomach as if to keep him in place, the sea-dwelling creature repeating its actions and placing more little kisses on the left side of his throat. ‘_Maybe selkies are just very cuddly with their friends?’ _ The younger one knew though, he was only lying to himself by now. Siren-like creatures weren’t exactly known for their non-sexual behavior with humans. 

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to put a stop to this, to push the lighter form away from himself. For the first time in months, Harry felt truly relaxed and appreciated. Not, that others didn’t thank him for helping out. But Draco didn’t require any errand of him, he simply needed _ Harry_. That in itself had the Savior’s heart flutter, despite knowing it to be wrong. So, instead of pushing the other away, he gave the seal-tail another, encouraging caress, his hands feeling stiff because of the cold. Almost, he felt tempted to grip at the warm being and pull him into a close hug to suck the feverish heat out of him. But just as he entertained that thought, a shadowy figure grew bigger in the distorted image coming through the water and rounded glass. 

Guiltily, Potter got up, quite to the pure-blood’s immediate sadness, a set of warm arms wrapping around his middle as he tried to sit up. In the end, he only managed to get his head out of the water, the other’s grip too inhumanely strong for him to fully stand up.

He was faced with a rather flustered, blushing Ronald Granger-Weasley. “H-Hey, Ron,” Harry tried to sound normal but probably sounded as though he was trying to cover up a great crime. Maybe he was, considering the selkie hiding behind his back. “You know H-Hermione’s at Hagrid’s, right?” He was trembling again, leading him to press more into the warmth behind him. 

Hermione’s husband eagerly nodded, “Mate, I was with her. Erm… you _ might _ wanna come with to talk to Hagrid.” The ginger seemed concerned, which had his partner tense on default. His tension had Draco surface as well, staring at the other Auror in contempt as his head rested on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Why? Something happened to him?” he asked in concern but Ron shook his head, staring at Draco, who in turn lowly hissed. “Well, what is it? Anything he tells you about selkies, you can just tell me later. Draco will be mad if I leave him so early.” Besides, he was not motivated to leave when curious fingers stroked over his stomach and his throat was nuzzled fondly. 

Ron flushed in a deeper crimson upon the display, “Uh… he’s got some really, _ really _ important detail to tell you, though. One, which erm… might make you reconsider getting in that tank again. So, _ really _ serious stuff.” His best friend was nervous, twiddling with the hem of his sleeve. Ron had never gotten the hang of keeping a neutral expression, which was quite problematic in their line of work. 

“If you’re pulling my leg…”

“_No_! I’m not. It’s really important,” the red-head whined, clearly anxious to mess up and have his wife scold him. “Come on, mate.” 

As soon as Harry made a move to go, the gentle fingers dug into his flesh and a low growl came from behind him. With a sigh, Harry twisted around in the other’s hold and told his blonde companion, “Draco, please let me go. I’ll come back in no time. I bet it’s nothing.” The half-selkie almost appeared to want to say _ no _ to that statement but only continued to growl. “Draco, I’m really cold… I can’t feel my fingertips anymore,” he told the possessive mage, who emitted a very pained whine before softening his grip significantly. Spitefully pressing his lips against the back of his neck, Draco then let go and sulked in his new cave, closely watching Harry getting out of his domain. 

The ginger said, “_That’s _ why we have to talk to Hagrid. Come - I’ll apparate you. Shit, you really _ are _ freezing, mate.” Harry was scolded while dressing, relieved to have some warmth seep back into his muscles again.


	4. Losing and gaining allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fights with his best friends but also finds an unlikely ally.

**Chapter 4 - Losing and gaining allies**

**.oOOo.**

His partner snatched his arm and they side-along apparated to Hogwarts. Luckily, the wards let them in, so they wouldn’t have to walk all the way from Hogsmeade. Within no time at all, Harry found himself in Hagrid’s familiar, small hut, sitting around a far too small table, which housed four cups of tea along with some self-made cookies. It was rather cold in the last days of October, Harry shivering extremely after having gotten out of the pool mere moments ago.

“Oh, boy,” Hagrid shook his head and groaned, “Ye’ve got yerself in quite the trouble.” That wasn’t something, the Auror appreciated hearing. This was even less fun than having Trelawney predict his death over and over again. “Ye should have gotten an expert instead of doin’ it on yer own. Selkies’re complicated.” 

While Hermione regarded Harry in a manner, which said, ‘_I told you_,’ Harry could only frown. “What did I do wrong? Something that’ll kill me?” 

“Maybe,” the gamekeeper grimly confirmed and, instead of drinking his tea, went straight for a bottle of rum below his chair. “Look, whichever dunderhead told ye to feed him should be fired! Selkies take courtin’ very seriously, even half-breeds. And by feedin’ him, ye made him think that… well uh…” Behind the mass of hair, the half-giant began to blush. “Well, erm… Malfoy might think yer tryin’ to… mate him.” When Harry remained silent in shock, the other went on, “Now, maybe he _ did _ reject ye and simply wants to be… friends. So, erm… there’s a few signs to know for sure, ye see?” 

“O-Okay,” the Auror stammered, currently losing his courage. Even Hermione and Ron were pale. While Harry had anticipated something like this in the back of his mind, it was still worrying to hear it being potentially confirmed. Draco would murder him once he had recovered!

“Does he blow bubbles?” Hagrid asked at which Harry sheepishly nodded. “Shows ye his belly, does little tricks, does anythin’ to your throat?” Again, Potter nodded while flushing in embarrassment at which the giant took in a sharp breath. “Can ye hear his singin’?” 

“Y-Yeah, but doesn’t every man-”

“What does it sound like?” Harry tried to describe the high-pitched humming noise as best as he could. Finally, the tall, lovable gamekeeper took a big sip out of his bottle, hushedly admitting, “Malfoy’s smitten, then. Erm… don’ know if I should congratulate ye or feel worried, Harry.” Seeing Hagrid emptied the whole bottle, however, the answer was rhetorical.

“He’s… in love with me?” Potter breathed out and his friends cringed. However, he pointed out, “But, Hagrid, it’s _ Malfoy_. And he’s currently drugged and feverish. Besides, don’t sirens kill their… partners?” While he could see Draco and him were definitely a little too close for comfort, he didn’t take it too seriously. 

The oldest vehemently shook his head as though he had said something outrageous. “No. Selkies don’ kill their mates. And… his state doesn’ matter once he mates ye. Selkies mate for life and die if their mate is gone. Mostly starve or drown themselves.” Hagrid then warningly held up one grubby finger, instructing, “Ye must stop seeing him. Selkies get real aggressive when their chosen mate leaves or someone hurts them. They’d rather see him dead than have them claimed by another. Ye can’t be seein’ him anymore if ye want to live.”

Everyone was silent for a while then. “I…” Harry rasped at one point. He didn’t really _ want _ to never see Draco again. “H-How does mating work for selkies…?” He needed more info to decide.

Despite regarding the young wizard suspiciously, Hagrid informed him, “The human makes the selkie gifts and the selkie accepts ‘em. That’s the first step. Then the selkie gifts the human something in return. That’s the secon’ step. Last step would be for the selkie to erm… uh, become i-intimate.” The half-giant hid in his beard like a blushing virgin then.

“Well, Draco didn’t give me anything yet…” he meekly pointed out. However, he knew the half-selkie had had nothing in his enclosure to gift him for the longest time, anyway. Maybe that was the reason. 

Hermione sternly told him, “Either way, Harry, this can’t continue. You’re rather obsessed with him already and it will only become harder to leave him. I know you don’t want to hurt him but you will. Either, you mate with him because you feel sorry or you leave and give him a chance to find a mate on his own volition.” 

Ron also chimed in, “Mate, you _ know _ this isn’t Malfoy. He might not hurt you if you mate, but he will hate you.”

“I… I can’t leave him alone!” The Boy-Who-Lived whimpered to their absolute dismay, “Besides it hurting him… I- I like being around him! M-Maybe... I can just postpone step two until he’s clear-headed again and-” 

His female best friend didn’t like the idea, “Harry, as soon as he makes you a gift and you accept it, he will want to have intercourse with you. And that might happen anytime. It’s too dangerous.” She spoke in a cold tone as though speaking to one of her employees.

“I will not abandon him!” The Auror huffed. That would go against his morals and both of them would be miserable. “Why are you trying so hard to-”

The Deputy Head tried to encase his hand in a comforting manner but he wouldn’t have it. She remained stubborn, “You’re under his spell, Harry. You don’t even fancy men! This isn’t, what you really want.” 

“I don’t care what you think! I will not leave him alone to wither away,” he put his foot down, not accepting to be controlled. 

But he hadn’t counted on Hermione doing the same, stating, “If you don’t, I will ban you from my Department for your own safety until he is gone.”

Ron, not liking his wife escalating the situation, hissed, “_‘Mione_, love-” 

“You know what?” Potter freaked out, “Do it! See, how much I care about it!” The Savior huffed and promptly stood up, done with the conversation. “You always do this! You always try to control me! Remember the fucking Firebolt? This is just like it!” Hagrid uselessly tried to make him stay by catching his arm, while Hermione brokenly pleaded him to not do this to her. “No! You’re not my bloody mother! Besides, it’s not _ your _ Department!” Striking a nerve with that, he saw Hermione visibly flinch. At that, Ron became unwilling to support Harry, it appeared.

But Harry didn’t care. Instead, he walked out of the hut, slamming the wooden door shut before disapparating to the Ministry. Victoriously, he continued to spend Saturday and Sunday with Draco, who was oblivious to the whole issue - Harry was jealous of that. He didn’t hear of his best friends and he wasn’t in the least bit sorry about it. Getting to stay with Draco, cuddling with him, was so much better than abandoning him. Right now, Harry couldn’t imagine leaving his side for longer than a night’s rest.

**.oOOo.**

When his boss, Gawain Robards, turned up at his doorstep at 5 o’clock on Monday morning, barking at the door to open, Harry knew things were going downhill. Dressed in his boxers and having Kreacher get him his dressing gown, Harry felt dread collect in his stomach as he opened the front door to Grimmauld Place - maybe he should not have lifted the Fidelius, after all. “Sir…?” He worriedly asked but already saw the other was more than livid, positively shaking with anger.

“_Potter_,” he drawled in a tone only Severus Snape had once managed, “You’ve been suspended.” 

“W-What?” His green eyes went wide and he discreetly tried to check, whether he was having a nightmare. However, a piece of parchment was shoved in his face. 

“Yes. Yes!” His superior affirmed, steaming with rage. “From the highest level, too! Apparently, the Minister is _ very _ worried about your well-being and has banned you from entering the Ministry.” Every word came out as a choke, while the young Auror blankly stared at Kingsley’s, _ his friend’s_, signature below a short statement. “Care to explain?” But the young mage felt too paralyzed to do so. “Tsk. Should have never let you relocate your bloody desk! You can thank Merlin you’re completely suspended. Otherwise, I’d have you sort our archives by hand at home!” 

Finally shaking of his stupor, he pleaded, “Sir- This- This has to be a mistake! I can’t be- I _ have _ to go to the Ministry!” 

Robards held up his hands and then shouted, “Shacklebolt _ personally _ delivered that piece of trash! Now, I believe we have nothing more to settle until you come back from your- your little _ wellness _ vacay! Trust me, this will have consequences!” With that, the Head Auror let out a final, enraged breath before apparating away. 

Still looking at the letter, the Savior went inside numbly, Kreacher shit-eatingly cooing, “Something amiss, Master Potter?” But Harry didn’t listen, instead going to the narrow, long dining room in his home, collapsing on a chair. He read the note yet again. 

_ Dear Mister Potter, _

_ Sadly, I must inform that you will be suspended starting on Monday, the 2nd of November and for an indefinite amount of time. You are not allowed to enter the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. All legal matters are to be dealt with by owl. _ _  
_ _ You will receive full payment. _

  * __Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic__

To say Harry was livid put it lightly. Had Bellatrix Lestrange been in his dining room, he would have been able to curse her with a Cruciatus Curse so strong, she would have begun to beg for mercy, he thought. He crumbled up the notice before throwing it away and incinerating it on accident, his magic leashing out.   
How _ dare _ Hermione? How dare she dictate, what he ought to do? No, he wouldn’t let her do this to him. And not to Draco, either. The latter didn’t deserve this after months of misery. 

“Kreacher! Make me breakfast and have it ready in ten minutes,” he growled, ordering his elf like he usually wouldn’t if only to spite Hermione. He then went back upstairs to dress and then ate, determined to not give up. 

Having put on his finest robes, he made a move to apparate. Like usual, he concentrated on the Ministry’s location - only that he seemed to have forgotten, where his bloody workplace was at.   
“What…” He gripped at his own hair, trying to force the location to appear in his mind. But, currently, he wasn’t even sure if the HQ was located within England or not. None of his Legilimency training or his ability to throw off an Imperius seemed to help, either. The location was on the tip of his tongue but it just wouldn’t fully come to mind. It was beyond frustrating. ‘_They must have cursed me with something…’ _ the Auror lividly growled. It wouldn’t surprise him if Shacklebolt had had the Department of Mysteries send out an Unspeakable to deal with him.

‘_Did they bloody obliviate me?’ _ His eyes widened in horror, but he decided, ‘_No, they would have made me forget Draco as a whole then…’ _ In the end, he settled for this being some other memory charm, which probably had stuck to the note from the Minister. 

“Kreacher!” Harry called his elf to tell him the location but as soon as the elf told him, the info appeared to be forgotten in an instant. Harry didn’t bother with getting Kreacher to teleport him outside the building. If this was anything like a Fidelius Charm, the Auror wouldn’t be able to see it. And the Ministry was elf-proof; no elf could just apparate into it. Having Kreacher drag him in wouldn’t be of use, either. The guard would probably get a hold of them too soon. If there was one thing better warded off than Hogwarts, it was the current Ministry of Magic.

Running out of options rapidly, Harry combed his mind for a while longer. Finally, he settled for paying Hermione and Ron a surprise visit. Only to find he wasn’t keyed in on their wards anymore and could only apparate into the hallway of their complex. Promptly, he was met with an Unspeakable in front of their door. Clothed in black, he almost looked like a human Dementor. Harry had never seen him before, which was normal for Unspeakables, who were rumored to make excessive use of Polyjuice. 

“Hello, Mister Potter. You wouldn’t be here to do something regrettable to Deputy Head Granger-Weasley and her husband, would you?” The 20-something man possessed a sultry voice, sounding far too amused at his anger.

Ignoring the question, the Savior of wizardkind demanded, “Where are they?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, dear. And don’t bother with your usual Auror schemes. Neither torture, nor mind-tricks, can make me speak,” he darkly chuckled, leisurely leaning against the door. Harry knew that, too. Unspeakables had a plentitude of charms and magical contracts protecting them because their work and research was too high-risk. Aurors and Unspeakables rarely got along; the former feeling underappreciated since they were sometimes treated like mindless soldiers while Unspeakables enjoyed loads of luxuries. “But this is all for your own good, I was informed. Now, please return home, Mister Potter. The last thing I would want to do to the Boy-Who-Lived would be to put him under house arrest.”

Still, Potter had a little something to say. “If you meet any Granger-Weasley, tell them they went too far this time and don’t have to bother with ever showing themselves again.” But he left with a feeling of ashamed defeat, going home with his tail between his legs. His hands were bound and he saw no way of cutting his restraints. 

Taking spiteful revenge, the more powerful mage made quick work of his own house’s wards, making it so Hermione and Ron would not find Grimmauld Place anymore, not even with their owls. Shouting into the dark void of his cursed residence, he called, “Kreacher! Alert me of anyone lurking around outside.”

The rest of the day was spent in a less than dignified manner. The half-blood raided the Black residence’s storage rooms for alcohol to drown his worries in. Worries, which all involved a certain half-selkie. There was no doubt Draco was terrified by his absence, maybe even livid, murderous - as Hagrid had predicted. Spitefully, while sitting in the ancient drawing-room, which had once been filled with Order members or Ginny and was now devoid of sound, Harry tipped his head back to drink more of the well-aged, magnificent wine he had found. He was certain no one would have the guts or brains to inform Draco about the truth. That Harry wasn’t abandoning him at all but had been forced away. Hermione had destroyed the bond between him and Draco, the one thing, which had lifted Harry’s spirits after months of feeling numb, working himself into exhaustion. Malfoy was a person, who didn’t forget easily. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that he wouldn’t be able to clear things up again, that there was no chance to ever form a friendship _ or more_. 

The only thing he had left now was his lifeless house and the small fortune in his vault. Well, and an elf, who just waited for him to die, so he could serve someone else. This wasn’t what he had anticipated his life after the war to be like. 

Needing some form of relief from the soul-crushing, drunken realization of being lonely, the Auror shakily, wobbly put down the bottle on a small table next to him before making his way to the master bathroom. He knew it was foolish because he might fall asleep and drown but he did not care. With a wave of his hand, he let the bathtub be filled with cool water. But even as he undressed and stepped in, it wasn’t _ enough_. There was no salt and no odd smell of potions and fish. There was no cuddly, possessive selkie hogging him, purring and singing or eagerly exploring the tub and its other inhabitant. 

He was alone. In a moldy bathroom, the window barely letting in any light because of a greyish tint.  
Feeling beyond miserable, the Auror imagined how it would be to just steal the magical creature and keep it in this tub. Harry might even feel motivated to renovate the house just for Draco, so the pure-blood wouldn’t be too offended at his living conditions. Together, they could form a somewhat dysfunctional pure-blood line, which would surely delight the blonde. After all, the Malfoys allowed marrying half-bloods such as Harry. And Harry would spoil his selkie beyond help; just like Lucius had always done - now Harry understood, why - he would buy the Malfoy heir everything he desired if only to keep him around.

Guiltily, the drunken young adult thought about mating the selkie as long as he didn’t fully recognize Harry, so the latter even had a chance of fulfilling this… _ dream_. He had to wonder, how mating the seal-creature would even work since he didn’t seem to possess any sort of reproductive organs. But, then again, Draco was still half-human and could transform at will. 

Fantasies fueled by alcohol, the Gryffindor couldn’t help but grow hard as he unpleasantly shivered in the cool bathtub. Inhibitions lowered, he greedily grasped for his own prick, beginning to lazily, tiredly jerk himself to full hardness, imagining a Draco without a tail, that left everything to the imagination. A Draco, who happily squealed and purred below him on red bed sheets, as Harry pounded into him, lacing their fingers together after a long day of shopping for overpriced robes to dress Draco up in and ugly paintings for _ their _ home. Selfishly, Harry would show off his selkie on rare occasions but only he could touch the innocent being, only he got to feel the soft, short fur on his fin. And only he would hear his beautiful songs, everyone else holding their ears closed.   
These images soon transformed Harry into a moaning mess as he came with an undignified groan, Kreacher surely hating him even more now because the walls were so thin.

**.oOOo.**

After spending three days in a similar fashion, the Auror felt too restless to stay at home the whole day. He did something, which he wouldn’t have been able to do if he had been on duty. Shaving his beard for the first time in days, Potter prepared to pay Malfoy Manor a visit. He wanted answers. He _ needed _ answers. Also, maybe he could talk them into getting their son out of the Ministry and giving him to Harry - for a certain price, of course. The thought of buying Draco as though they were at the black market again made him feel utterly disgusting. However, Harry was too desperate to care.

“Kreacher, we’re paying the Malfoys a visit. You’re coming with - behave,” he instructed his elf, who suddenly regarded him in such reverence, only his seal could usually muster up. 

“Master Potter… Kreacher… Kreacher thanks you!” the normally grumpy, isolated house-elf seemed far younger currently, even making a happy jump. But the half-blood hadn’t done this to help Kreacher; he simply wanted to impress the Malfoys and perhaps have an emergency escape or spy at his disposal. 

Around 10 am, Potter found himself apparating to the pristine manor, a lonely peacock picking at the frozen dirt close to the front door. Kreacher kept close to his master for the first time, apparently not wanting to appear misbehaved in front of the _ noble _ Malfoys. Kreacher also knocked on the door for him eagerly and it soon was opened by another house-elf, a female and rather young one. ‘_Dobby’s replacement,’ _ Harry decided. 

Kreacher spoke for him in a regal voice, puffing out his chest, “Master Potter wishes to speak to Master Malfoy.” The small elf seemed a little taken aback, probably not used to visitors if the closed curtains on the windows and the darkness inside were anything to go by. She nodded and led them into the black and white tiled entrance hall, having them wait in the warmth before disappearing soundlessly. Kreacher seemed close to tears as he observed his surroundings, “It’s so pretty…”

“If you’d clean Grimmauld properly, it could be just as pretty,” Harry scrunched up his nose in contempt. No matter his order, Kreacher always put in the least effort to clean his home. The elf lowered his head in shame, giving Harry hopes of not waking up to spiders crawling over him for once. 

Soon, the elf from before returned with Lucius in tow. The latter looked no better than he had during the war, a shadow of his past, vainglorious self. Even his blonde hair seemed unusually dull and he lacked the energetic, proud walk. Still, his voice sounded uppish, _ offended _ at Harry’s presence. “Potter. I must say, I was wondering when the Ministry would come to make a surprise inspection of my Manor again.” 

“I’m not on duty, sir. I’m here on my own volition,” Harry gave his best to sound just as pretentious, reaching out to shake the other’s hand firmly. 

“Is that so?” The pureblood didn’t seem to believe him despite eyeing Kreacher in interest. 

He nodded curtly, “Yes. In fact, I am currently suspended. Sadly enough, I incinerated the Minister’s letter. Otherwise, I would have shown it to you.” 

Draco’s father produced an amused snort but the Auror knew it to be fake. “And you’re here to call in favors? I’m afraid to say I don’t have the level of influence required to lift your suspension, Potter.” He didn't seem sorry in the least, grinning at the Auror.

“I don’t care about my suspension. Even though my work is a nice hobby, I don’t require it,” he snootily drawled, trying to channel his inner Draco. Cutting straight to the chase, he pointed out, “No, this is about Draco.” The other seemed to not have anticipated this answer, not saying anything. “You are aware he is currently in Ministry possession after being found on a raid I was part of, yes? Well, you must be, since you should have received multiple letters about it by now.” 

Their conversation became more hostile then, Lucius hissing, “Why, yes. And I thought us ignoring those letters was answer enough.” 

“You don’t want to see your own son?” Harry raised a brow and added, “Your _ only _ heir?” Upon being given the silent treatment, he questioned, “You’re disowning him? Simply because he is a half-selkie?” It seemed too extreme. Harry would have thought that at least Narcissa wouldn’t allow something like this to happen. Surely, continuing the blood-line in _any_ form would be more important to them?

“Not _ simply_, Potter,” the Death Eater spat, raising his voice, “That _ abomination_, which calls himself my own flesh and blood, did far worse than becoming a creature and you know it. I’d rather eradicate our line than have it continue in a sullied, deluded way.” 

The Boy-Who-Lived had a hard time keeping a composed look at that, trying not to ball his fists. Malfoy was clearly alluding to Draco changing sides, not following the dark ways of his father. There were times, where Harry wished he hadn’t pardoned Lucius. Wasn't the latter grateful he wasn't dead? That the Dark Lord wasn't breathing down his neck anymore? “So that’s it? You let Draco be kidnapped and abused, knowingly watching on-” 

“Oh, and _ you _ didn’t, hm?” The heartless father cooed, “Our great Savior, of course, came to the immediate rescue of _ Death Eater scum _ and was declared the hero? He didn’t, well, entirely forget about a family, who was and is the target of hate-crimes?” He struck a nerve with that and knew it. “Don’t pretend to care more for my scummy son than I do, just because you found him in a trash bin, where he should have stayed in to rot. And what now? Is my son annoying you with his antics? After all, what other reason would there be to try and dump the trash on us?” 

But Harry currently barely listened, instead focused on the upper level of the manor, where a door had secretly opened, a womanly figure eavesdropping. This distraction was for his own best, probably. If not for it, Harry might have cursed Lucius right then and there. Still, he told him, “I want answers. I want to know, how all of this came to happen.” 

“Tsk, and you think I’d waste my breath on that? I’m afraid not everyone comes crawling to your feet like vermin to be in your favor. If this is everything, I must ask you to leave,” the dark wizard said in annoyance before turning on his heel, leaving his elf to deal with Harry. 

Quickly, he found himself being ushered back outside into the winter cold without much to go on with, the door closing timidly. “What a dick,” the Auror grunted and eyed one of the pretty, albino peacocks. But they weren’t nearly as beautiful as his selkie, making his heart clench. 

For once, his elf appeared to be on his side, “Master Malfoy is very unmannered, Kreacher thinks.” 

As Harry was about to declare they would be going home, the front door suddenly opened and no other than Narcissa slipped out with a hurried, anxious expression, uttering something to her own elf. Once the door was closed, she tightly wrapped her fur coat around herself before coming closer with a desperate look, shakily whispering, “You- You have information on my Draco?” Harry didn’t need years of experience to see she was worried to be caught by her husband, so he took out his wand and cast a ward to hide them in.

“Yes-”

“Oh, thank Merlin! I- I _ knew _ my husband got mail from the Ministry a-and… I _ hoped _\- But he wouldn’t let me see, I-” Her eyes seemed teary and the once beautiful, prideful woman looked about ready to break down in front of him. “-I haven’t seen Draco in almost f-five months a-and-” 

“Shh, it’s okay, ma’am. Draco’s… relatively fine,” he softly began to tell her all about the raid, Draco’s progress, and that he was being cared for at the Ministry. “He… I was very surprised to see he is a creature.”

Using a handkerchief to wipe away some of her tears, she shakily nodded. “W-We all were surprised. The… The Malfoy line has always had a bit of veela blood in it, of course, but this… We suspect there must have been more creature blood in some of the half-bloods, we allowed into our line,” she sniveled, “And my lovely Draco just… got unlucky, having a creature inheritance. A-As soon as he turned 17, we noticed small changes… but it all got lost in the war, you see. But th-then the Ministry had us thoroughly looked at before our trials and they… they also checked for creature status. Maybe Draco knew before that and lied to us but- but there Lucius and I found out about it. Lucius… he didn’t take it well on top of everything a-and just threw him out.” The healer teared up more violently then, Kreacher looking almost heartbroken at that, to Harry’s surprise possessing a heart. “Of course, I…. I continued to see my son. I secretly gave him as many Galleons as I could out of our vault without my husband noticing. I think he even h-had a flat, s-so it was fine. I wasn’t too worried. But then he suddenly got paranoid, said people were following him - other people than the usual vermin. S-Said they were even following him around Muggle places. And then- then he just… he didn’t come to our usual meetups anymore. I knew something was wrong and I tried to search but L-Lucius found out about me leaving all the time and… put a stop to it.” 

The Savior did not think he wanted to know, what she meant by that. Even now, she looked utterly anxious to be caught. Worried, Harry told her, “Ma’am- _ Narcissa_, I can get you out of here if you need help… I know the Ministry sounds unappealing but you could stay at my home.”

To his concern, she shook her head strongly. “N-No, no, I can’t leave. Lucius and I have signed a magical contract on our wedding day. It’s… not a possibility.” She then took his hands and held them in her own shaky but warm ones, “Please, look after my son. You- You might be the only friend he has left in this world. Draco _ is _ a good child if not a little misguided by his f-father. And if it isn’t too much to ask… could your elf pay me a visit sometime? Keep me informed? I… Owls won’t work.” 

Feeling his heart breaking, the Savior solemnly nodded. “I’ll do my best, I promise,” he told her, trying to smile. He hadn’t told her about the current issue of him not being able to get into the Ministry, of Draco probably being lovesick like him. “Once Draco gets out of the infirmary, I’ll ask him to stay at my place. No one would dare attack him when I’m around.” 

But his answer seemed to sound a little too fond and him blushing probably didn’t help, either. Narcissa’s eyes went wide for a moment, as she whispered, “Are you and him…?” 

“It’s a little complicated…” he bit his lower lip, not having expected the conversation to go this way all of a sudden.

Her face softened as she squeezed his hands, “Either way, you would have my blessings as long as he is happy.” Finally, she seemed to lighten up and relax upon hearing her son having an ally, maybe something more than that. “I should go back inside now… Stay safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love a bit of drama? But don't worry, this fanfic will be more than fluffy in the long run. ;)


	5. Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an opportunity to get his selkie back reveals itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut in this chapter ;)

**Chapter 5 - Kidnappings**

**.oOOo.**

Another two days later, Harry felt even more at his wit’s end than before. He knew now that he had left Draco alone for years, having possibly enabled his kidnapping and whatever horrible thing had followed. And he knew he _ could _ become something more, something disgustingly beautiful together with Draco - Harry was _ sure _ it could work. But, because of his unsupportive friends, all these possible futures with Draco had to remain bittersweet fantasies. 

On the fifth day of being away from the enchanting selkie, Kreacher timidly informed him that there were people lurking around outside their residence. Grimmauld Place 12 looked better than ever currently, Kreacher having worked tirelessly to match the Malfoy Manor’s standards of pristine cleanliness. Even the faded tapestry seemed to have regained some color and the sun seemed to shine brighter through the windows. But it was no use, Harry thought, if he had no one to share this with.

Around noon, Kreacher came to him in the Drawing Room, holding a tray with food and setting it on the coffee table. “Kreacher thinks Master Potter ought to eat more often…” he explained his reasons, shyly looking at the now clean rug on the floor. It was true, Harry had fallen into his old habit of eating far too little. After being thanked, the ancient being informed him, “These people are outside again on the bench in front of your residence, Master. They seem very distressed today. Should Kreacher ask, who they are?”

“As long as the Muggles don’t see you,” Harry nodded, trying not to grin. If Sirius had been here, he would have been in awe at Kreacher behaving this… elf-like. Harry still had no clue, why Kreacher liked him now. Was it only because he had taken him somewhere this one time? Still, he would make a habit of it if it meant having his home clean.

Within two minutes, the small elf returned, “They say they are from the Ministry, Master. They claim it is urgent Master Potter speaks to them. Very urgent.” 

Suspicious, Harry ate away at his meal and asked, “I will go to see them and you’ll have my back, alright?” Again, the now docile creature happily nodded. If Harry had known taking the other out to socialize and treat him as though Harry were a heartless pure-blood, was all he needed to make him behave, he would have done this far sooner. 

Harry was then given his outer robe - Kreacher’s newest pet-peeve was seeing to his master being dressed properly at all times in public - and the small entourage went downstairs and outside. Straight away, Harry recognized Hermione’s secretary and what seemed to be an apprentice Auror. The former jumped up and ran up to him, speaking far too quickly, “Mister Potter, you have to come back to the Ministry! The- The selkie it-” 

Not wanting to hear more because he knew this concerned Draco, he tried to focus on the Ministry to apparate. This time, whatever spell had kept him out of it, wasn’t there to stop him. He straight away apparated into Hermione’s Department and walked downstairs. The first thing he heard was multiple, panicked screams and then he noticed that the entire floor seemed to be flooded. Then he heard terrifying hissing noises like that of a snake, at which he sped up his steps and soon reached the secluded area, where Draco’s tank was. 

_ Used to be_, was more fitting now, however. There was no pool but countless glass shards on the floor, some colored in blood, which's smell mixed with the overwhelming stench of seawater. In the middle of the shards - luckily on top of the sand Harry had bought - laid a beached selkie, who madly growled and gave his best to crawl somewhere else, while simultaneously fighting a caretaker, who held a syringe. Around the area stood some more medi-witches and staff members, one of them looking as though they had fallen into the glass shards. Hermione was there, too, staring at the scene, unmoving. 

Harry lividly made his way to them and used a disarming charm to get the one, who was trying to no doubt sedate the seal-creature, to stop his actions. “What the hell are you doing to him?” With a sweep of his wand, he pulverized any and all glass shards, so he could walk over them. Upon hearing him, Draco stopped dead in his tracks and desperately reached out with his arms like a toddler needing help to walk. No one answered Harry as he crouched down next to the creature on the wet sand, the blonde looking worse than five days before. There was no doubt he had not eaten at all. The Auror was displeased to see the selkie was covered in blood, arms and head cut open in various places. With a growl, Harry healed him with a simple spell, getting rid of the damage. Again, he snapped, “What happened to him?” 

Nobody dared say a word, only Adkins shakily explaining, “H-He has been restless for days. Since yesterday, he has been trying to leave the tank again and attack staff. A-And now he broke the tank…” 

Mustering Draco, Harry realized his favorite seal was shaking and pleadingly regarding him, holding onto one of his hands with a death grip, which had Harry lose feeling in that hand. Taking in a deep breath, the Boy-Who-Lived decided. “I’m fucking done with you all. I’m taking Draco with me and I _ dare _ you to stop me. And _ you_,” he eyed his only ally, the medi-witch, “You’ll be coming with me to help. If you meet fucking Head Auror Robards, tell him I resigned.” Trying not to have his magic leash out and have it hurt someone, he urged Malfoy on his back before picking him up bridal style and then waiting for the medi-witch to take his arm. Side-along apparating wasn’t easy, especially not with three people, and he was quite tired as he landed in the entrance hall of Grimmauld. “Kreacher- clear out the drawing-room and get me a _ large _ aquarium, where this guy fits in. Scratch that- get me a pool.” His elf seemed slightly overwhelmed but went to work. Meanwhile, Draco was still trembling and hid his face in Harry’s neck, softly whimpering on occasion. Harry then regarded the medi-witch he had kidnapped, “You have to help me set up his tank and whatever medicine he needs. I have no clue about any of this if I’m being honest.” 

Harry didn’t know, how they managed. But after about 30 minutes and him cuddling with a slightly moist merman on an expensive couch - he was glad Draco could breathe like a normal human, too - they had set up a plastic pool with the right amount of salt, cooling charms, and medicine in it for Draco not drift in it belly up very soon.

He was then instructed by his ally after he put Draco in the water, “I’ll owl you the recipe for his medicine, it’s not too hard. The cooling charm has to be reapplied every two days - but most important is the salt. And the right food. Fish from the North Sea will be best. If anything goes wrong, owl me.” She scratched at her brown, greying hair and watched Draco dreamily looking at Harry from his new, smaller pool. “Boy, I’m glad you kidnapped him. He’s had me worried he’d die despite his fever going down after three days again. Wouldn’t eat and tried to bite any caretaker’s hands off. Deputy Head should be demoted for this.” Soon after thanking her for her aid, she disapparated and left them alone. No doubt, Adkins would get trouble for this. But it did not seem like the woman cared.

Kreacher poked the undeniably ugly, blue, plastic swimming pool and whined, “Master, shall Kreacher search for a more… fitting arrangement?”

Seeing Draco smile and wave with his fin, almost splashing water on the expensive rug below his pool, Harry agreed, “Yeah… Kreacher, you can be creative. Use any of the rooms and make a nice area for Draco to swim in. Just… Just use the money from my vault in a sensible way, please. Er- and could you buy fresh fish somewhere?” 

Harry was left alone with Draco then, the latter still eyeing him as he supported himself on the edge of the pool. Wanting to say something, Harry explained, “I-I… I didn’t want to leave you, you know? I was thrown out of the Ministry and couldn’t come back since Monday. I’m sorry you had to be alone and got hurt.” Upon receiving a drawn-out, pleased rumble, Harry knew he had been forgiven for his absence. The selkie next reached out a hand, wanting him to come closer again and Harry followed his wishes. Leaning on the waist-high edge, too, the Auror hovered slightly above the smaller frame. As usual, his neck was quickly assaulted, softly peppered with kisses, which trailed upward to his ear - Malfoy had to crane his neck quite a bit for that to work. Then, the blonde was suddenly right in his face, Harry holding his breath in anticipation. He realized the grey eyes seemed to be less blown-wide, almost normal, before plush lips briefly met his, gone before he could attempt to deepen the kiss. 

Left with a salty taste on his lips, Harry was already quite shocked by that action. However, his shock doubled, when Draco cleared his throat with some trouble - it sounded and looked painful to the human - and rasped, “Th-thank you - for everything.” 

Stumbling over his own words, Harry blurted out, “Y-You can speak!” 

“Ba-arely,” the blonde choked out and pulled a face, before lowering himself in the water so he could breathe through his gills. He then resurfaced after a bit again, rasping, “Fe-ever cleared. Sti-ill hurts.” 

Concerned, Harry chided, “Don’t speak if it hurts! It’ll make it worse.” Nevertheless, he was extremely grateful for those few words he had been given, the first he had heard in over three years from Draco. He was grinned at with a purr before Draco stretched his legs - fins - by swimming a few, narrow rounds in his too small habitat. Again, he produced playful bubbles. 

While Draco had fun, Harry blankly watched on. Only now, some implications hit him fully. The half-selkie’s fever had gone down and his selkie could potentially talk. To top it off, Draco had kissed Harry, despite having a rather clear head. Once the sea-creature came to a halt and faced him again, Harry asked, “You… know, who I am, right? Harry Potter?” He got an amused, affirmative noise at that. “And you still… you still want to continue this courting?” 

Draco tried to speak at that but cringed before holding his throat. Trying to solve the issue, Harry conjured up a feather and piece of paper. Seeing the plan, the Slytherin eagerly but worriedly wrote down, ‘_As long as you want to, yes. Not to threaten you, but backing out now might end with you dead.’ _Draco creepily grinned at him for a second, indeed a quite threatening action with teeth that sharp.

“Well, if you’re okay with it, I am, too,” Harry chirped, nevertheless, and then admitted to his reasons for even asking, “I honestly thought you might hate me once your head cleared…” 

Again, the scratching of a quill on paper filled the room, ‘_I was pretty out of it at some points but I wasn’t a mindless zombie, Harry. I consciously decided on most actions.’ _ He then, however, added, ‘_Well, as I accepted food I was quite confused. So, I guess starting the courting was due to me being sick. But everything else has been my choice, although perhaps fueled by my instincts. I normally don’t sing the whole night or entertain myself with cheap, plastic balls.’ _

“Aw, but I like hearing you serenading me,” the younger one giggled to ease the lingering tension and then wondered, “Can you transform back yet, by the way?” 

_ ‘Too weak. Used all my magic to make the tank explode,’ _ the blonde declined and then wrote, ‘_Will you stay with me, anyway?’ _ Pleadingly, grey eyes wanted him to stay in the room. 

“I’ll never leave you again as long as no one forces me to,” was his definitive answer to that and Malfoy blushed, “But let me grab something to eat - for both of us.” While Draco peacefully drifted in his new home - at least Harry wanted it to be such - he quickly raided his kitchen. He only found some canned tuna but guessed it would be fine. Putting it in a bowl, he brought it to the ravenous creature, “Kreacher will get something better soon, don’t worry.” 

However, before he could give the bowl to the other, he was urged to read another note, ‘_Don’t you want to know, how I even ended up at the black market?’ _

“In time, sure. But you must be exhausted and, honestly, I am, too. Let’s talk about all that tomorrow or so.” Harry then pushed a table close to the pool and set the food on it, Draco exchanging it for his quill and paper. Honestly, the mightier mage felt ready to sleep rigt now because of side-along apparating two people at once. Malfoy appeared thankful to not be interrogated and Harry was happy about that. He didn’t really want to talk about anything depressing right now. He just wanted to watch the selkie, see him in his house, eating his food. The human didn’t even get mad when the pure-blood demanded to be given Harry’s cupcake, despite it being his last one, or the rug being drenched in seawater because Malfoy swam too enthusiastically.

In fact, Harry himself soon ruined his carpet further because he got in the pool with the other, holding Draco up by his waist as they embraced each other. They didn’t kiss - Harry would have but didn’t dare initiate it on his own - but it was still scarily intimate. Faintly, Harry thought about taking his pure-blood out to some boring yule ball to dance in December; the Savior was invited to loads of those. 

“I won’t let you leave me again,” the half-blood possessively stated, tightening his grip on the smaller frame’s waist. He had never been this possessive with Ginny although having loved her quite a lot in the beginning. Harry guessed the selkie mating process had changed something within him, making him feel this way. Potter was even scared this sentiment might overstep some boundaries between them, but the blonde emitted a very pleased noise. “And I definitely have to read the book on selkies I bought…” The soft fin of the other patted against his leg again - at least Harry recognized that behavior as a signal for willingness to mate. “Until then, please don’t get mad if I don’t get something.” 

“N-Never,” the half-seal croaked, promptly being scolded for it by the human. Draco sheepishly rested his head on his chest then, purring. They stood in the water like this for a long time until it got too cold for Harry. But even that night, the latter slept on one of the couches nearby and only left for the bathroom or to get food. 

**.oOOo.**

Draco was making lots of process within minimal time. He ate everything Harry brought him until he painedly held his bloated belly to show he could eat no more without serious repercussions. He even accepted the medicine to be dumped into his pool, holding Harry’s hand for comfort as it burned in his gills for a few minutes. Kreacher was also making progress. With his elven magic, he had transformed one of the vacant bedrooms on the second floor into what could only be described as a private swimming pool. It was almost too deep to stand in and wide enough to swim laps, although the integrity of the building shouldn’t be able to support that amount of heavy water. The pool appeared weirdly modern in the dark, gloomy house and as though it had been ripped straight out of something like Malfoy Manor, bright tiles reflecting the sunlight coming in through multiple, fake windows. For his service, Kreacher was allowed to take one of the other bedrooms to use for himself and his nest.

Meanwhile, on the second day, Harry amusedly read the book on selkies to his selkie, who anxiously awaited his new pool to be filled and set up. “_Selkies usually behave in a submissive, docile manner toward their bonded mates, inspiring protective, aggressive behavior in turn. However, should their mate be in real or perceived danger, the usually docile sea-dweller can prove to be a murderous beast, going through great lengths to protect their mate. Whether this behavior stems from affection or survival instinct, the author of this book is not certain,” _ Harry chuckled, “Guess that explains why you tried to attack your caretakers.” 

As confirmation, pale cheeks began to flush red and the creature wrote him another note, ‘_I overheard them talking about you having been suspended. They thought I was too out of it to notice at that point. Granted, I hit quite the low when you just didn’t show up. But when I heard that, I snapped and pulled myself together.’ _

“Well, I didn’t think you understood anything at first, either.” However, a fond warmth settled in Harry's belly upon hearing the other was so attached to him. He then read on, “_Selkies always take male, human mates or victims if they don’t reproduce non-sexually within their own fold. This rule even extends to the few, male half-selkies. Male, full-blooded Selkies do not exist. It is also worthy to note that male half-breeds seem to lack any capacity to produce offspring. When living in a fold with regular selkies, they exhibit altruistic behavior, luring in human men to rape or mate with for the full selkies, not engaging in any sexual activity themselves.” _ Raising a brow, Potter mused, “My, it’s a good thing you never joined the selkies in the Great Lake. I don’t think altruism is something, you could keep up for long.” In response, Draco bashfully growled at him, so Harry quickly read on, “_The mating process usually takes from one day to three weeks, starting with the human gifting food and ending with sexual intercourse and a claim. However, it is not encouraged for readers to engage in this process. Selkies are easily offended by unwanted suitors or when their suitor tries to leave after initiating the process. Additionally, mating is not a common occurrence. Most of the time, selkie populations entirely reject the practice in favor of the quicker, to them more efficient process of forcing themselves upon human males before using them to feed upon._” Worried, Harry cautiously implied, “Did you erm… ever do that?” 

Again, the other wrote him a note but quickly proceeded to throw it at him. ‘_ No, you prick!’ _ Below that, was a crude drawing of Harry being ripped apart by sharks.

“E-Er, sorry,” the wizard nervously said and gave the other a chocolate frog to appease him again. The selkie brutally ripped its head off with his sharp teeth before dismembering it further. He did the same to two fish he was given, blood coating his hand as he creepily held Harry’s gaze. “O-Okay… I got the message, I think,” the Auror uneasily swallowed as he was then smiled at in a shit-eating way. “You can be really scary, you know?” 

‘_I aim to be,’ _ he was informed and had to smile at a single, apologetic heart drawn on the note, as well. Almost, Harry felt like they were back at school, secretly exchanging messages. While Harry had disposed of the other notes, he folded this one and stuck it into his outer robe’s pocket, Malfoy rolling his eyes teasingly. 

Kreacher then disturbed their friendly mocking, appearing in the drawing-room to announce, “The pool is ready, Master. Also, Kreacher sees people outside again. One of them is a blood-traitor…” 

“Kreacher, don’t call the Weasleys that,” the black-haired 21-year-old scolded his elf, “Is it Ron or someone else?” His first assumption was confirmed, “Tell him to go away, his presence is not appreciated here. He supported Hermione in attempting to control me and I will not forgive him for that in the near future.”

“As you wish, Master,” the elf disappeared with a sly grin, clearly liking to be able to tell the supposed blood-traitor of his message. 

‘_Why are you angry at them?’ _ his blonde confusedly wrote and then made an unhappy noise when the water in his pool was vanished alongside the pool itself, so Harry could pick him up and bring him to his new one. 

“Hermione is the reason I was suspended. She got wind of us having initiated a mating and freaked out. She said I was endangering myself and wasn’t thinking clearly. So, she had the Minister ban me from the Ministry for my own safety. Needless to say, she went too far with this,” Harry explained as he ascended the stairs, cool arms wrapping around his neck. If it weren’t for Draco’s sore, slightly infected throat, he would be healthy. There wasn't even a fever to be felt anymore.

“Master,” Kreacher appeared behind them on the stairs, almost spooking Harry so much he let Draco fall. “Mister Granger-Weasley says he is sorry and wants to talk.” 

“Tell Mister Granger-Weasley to kindly _ fuck off_. I won’t give them a chance to take Draco away from me.” His blunt nails dug into the soft flesh of his most prized possession, feeling like a dragon lived within him. “He’s mine,” he added at that and the selkie heatedly rumbled, mouthing at his throat wetly. 

Alone again, they soon entered the new, bright room. Draco, who hadn’t yet seen it, desperately wiggled in his hold to make Harry go faster and let him get in. But Harry was still a little cautious and had the older one test the waters with a hand first, assessing the salt-level in it. Only then was the smaller one allowed in, immediately vanishing in the depths of it and scouting the admittedly lavish pool. Harry was amazed at how fast the selkie could swim if he wanted to, reminding him of a Nimbus 2001. Leaning over the edge, he felt deep-rooted contentment settling in his stomach. The blonde then suddenly shot up and seemed to almost crash into the green-eyed one full force. However, he slowed in the last moment to kiss his nose before slipping back into the water mischievously.

Not wanting to let the other off that easily, Harry changed and then jumped into the cool water, which would probably be far more pleasant in summer than winter. The human then gave his very best to catch the agile half-selkie but found himself being far too clumsy for that. Not even when the other directly passed through his legs, was he fast enough to grab him. Instead, it was now Harry who was grabbed from behind and caught. Draco rubbed his cheek against his back like an oversized cat, which had him merrily laugh. He didn’t think he had ever been this happy in the last few years, just doing silly things and not stressing about the next catastrophe approaching. Currently, the human didn’t feel like leaving his house anymore, which was a first to him.

This feeling only solidified, when nimble fingertips started to explore his lower abdomen, featherlight touches teasing along the waistband of his trunks. This was nothing like Ginny, who would have simply ripped his clothes off whenever she pleased to have her way with him. This was more of a silent plea for permission to go on and even these light touches had his heart skip a beat.

Taking control, the younger one took one of the milky, cool hands and slowly guided it downward, finding no resistance whatsoever and instead a pleased giggle and lips mouthing at his back. The Auror gave a contented groan, too, when deft fingers teasingly stroked along his clothed prick as though to assess his size. When another gleeful purr came from behind, Harry had to smirk. This went on for a while, only slight friction against his hardening dick. The Slytherin was teasing him, trying to make him lose control, the Auror was certain at first. 

But then, without him having to ask for it, the sinful hand traveled upward only to slip past his trunks’ waistband, sneaking into his clothes to go further. The human sighed in pleasure and slightly threw his head back as cool fingers elegantly wrapped around him, setting a slow, intimate pace. The Death Eater’s left hand meanwhile held him in place, a palm spread out over his belly. 

As Harry eagerly groaned and thrust into the inviting hand, feeling as though he had been given a love potion or aphrodisiac, the selkie behind him rasped, “I-If you ah… come, you’re my ma-ate.” It must have been still painful to speak but the statement was an important one, Harry knew. 

Mating wouldn’t just make Draco depend on Harry because of some emotional bond. No, magical bondings between creature and human usually knitted their magical cores together. It would make them strong allies but also inseparable. So much so, Harry might lose a great portion of his magical finesse if the other were to die or leave. 

Did he really want to bind himself to another? The Auror settled for _ yes_. He wanted to have someone to come home to, someone he could dote over and care for. Someone, who knew him like no other. Most people only saw him as the Saviour of the Light. But Draco knew he had the potential for darkness within him, he knew Harry wasn’t what the newspaper wanted him to be. And still, Draco wanted him. Also, Harry hadn’t been this happy in a long time. A _ very long _ time. The selkie made him feel alive, made him feel wanted, made him have hope there was a future beyond becoming an overworked Head Auror or someone vain like Gilderoy Lockhart.

So, while needily moaning and bucking his hips, he breathed, “I want to be your mh- mate.” For a moment, he questioned, whether that would even work. After all, Draco had not given him a gift yet. However, he then remembered the small piece of paper he had stored in his pocket.  
Draco answered with a handsome chuckle and then changed positions, pressing the human’s back against the pool’s edge and facing him with a toothy smirk while continuing to jerk him off. Mind hazy because of his lust upon looking at the beautiful, siren-like creature, Harry soon wondered about the logistics of their situation. Curiously, he let a hand land on the selkie’s hip, where human flesh connected to seal flesh. 

Seeing his questioning glance, Draco wheezed, “N-Not happening…” Almost apologetically, he began to make his fist a little tighter, pumping up and down his painfully hard cock faster. 

Then, Harry remembered about the selkie-book, ‘_It is also worthy to note that male half-breeds seem to lack any capacity to produce offspring,’ _ it had stated_. _So, truly, it didn’t seem like the selkie possessed any sort of assets they could use to have fun with in this form. It only made him that more impatient for Draco to turn back to human, so he could have his way with him. 

Malfoy was displeased to see his thoughts were elsewhere and quickly solved the problem by pressing their lips together. Where Harry had anticipated dominance from the other, he only found meek sounds and gentle movements. The Slytherin was easily the most attentive lover he had ever had - which weren’t many - seemingly testing what would get Harry going. Little did he know, he himself was all Harry needed to be reduced to a breathy, moaning mess. He’d take Draco as a meek, submissive creature of elegance or as a dominant asshole - he simply enjoyed all of the magical creature’s sides. 

Their kisses were oddly tame but the sole reason for this was the fact that Draco possessed rows upon rows of sharp teeth; a risk, Harry wasn’t willing to take just to stick his tongue in the other. Instead, he now dry-humped the other, the soft fur feeling alien but pleasant against him as his arms around the other’s middle forced the blond to be close, leaving little space to continue his handjob. But it didn’t matter because Harry was already impossibly close - it had been too long for him and the selkie’s allure was impossible to ignore.

So, moans becoming high-pitched and desperate, the Gryffindor barely registered the other’s mouth leaving his, Draco taking interest in his throat again, while thumbing at the head of his cock expertly. While being nibbled at like a tasty fish from the North Sea, Harry finally lost control and came with a guttural sound. 

His orgasm was mind-blowing, he thought. But not because it was extremely pleasurable - although that was a great factor - no, but because Harry couldn’t think of an orgasm, where he had been quite so much in pain at the same time. Just as he had started to moan, that moan had quickly transformed into a horrified, painful shout. The razor-sharp teeth he had been so mindful of before, were now centimeters deep in his left shoulder above his collarbone, Draco purring as though this was quite pleasurable to him. 

Terrified, the Auror tried to push at the other and demanded in horror, “G-Get- Get off! What the-” His confused mind deduced Draco had tricked him; maybe the selkie would eat him now that he had outlived his purpose. This thought hurt on a deep level and had Harry been less prideful, he might have started to cry. “S-Stop!” 

Grey eyes looked at him in surprise before the blonde yielded and did as told. However, he didn’t miss the chance to savor the blood on his shoulder rapidly pouring out of his wound, to Harry’s disgust licking away at it. When he tried to flee, the selkie growled, “Stay s-still.” 

“W-What the fuck- _ no_! I won’t let myself be eaten-” the wizard freaked out but soon found out the creature was a bit too strong for him to handle despite looking so lithe and light.

“-Am not e-eating you,” Draco whined, suddenly looking hurt but not stopping lapping at his wound. “Had to claim you,” Harry was informed and noticed that the amount of blood oozing out of him seemed to lessen. 

“O-Oh,” he deadpanned, trying not to hiss because salty water came into contact with the wound on occasion. The book had mentioned claiming and he knew this was a process many creatures did. However, he had not anticipated it to be quite this brutal. “Could have warned me,” he chided and was smiled at sheepishly, teeth bloody. Trying to lighten the mood, he uneasily joked, “E-Er, I hope you don’t develop a taste for human flesh now.” With a dirty look, the blonde shook his head and finished with what was no doubt healing his mate’s wound. The Gryffindor was soon left with angry, red bite marks on his shoulder, which would probably need to be looked at by a proper medi-witch soon. For now, though, the smaller selkie seemed utterly contented and rested his head on his healthy shoulder, low-key purring as Harry encircled his slim waist. 

“I can feel you. Your magical core, I mean,” the mighty but young wizard pointed out at one point. Harry was already quite affine at feeling a person’s magic around them like an electric field of sorts. But now he felt a sort of concentrated ball of magic within the other, pulsing. It was oddly small - it surely had to do with the other still recovering - and only a fraction of it seemed quite dark. “Hm, I always thought you were far darker of a wizard. It’s good to see I was wrong,” the light wizard offhandedly commented, idly caressing the pale back of the other. Harry was then regarded in something akin to hurt, which had him clarify, “Hey, I still mated you despite thinking you were dark. So erm… don’t think I minded either way.” Draco’s features softened again and he tugged his head beneath Harry’s chin, demanding more cuddling. Harry enjoyed this quite a lot, of course, but after ten more minutes of this, he was beginning to freeze. With Draco’s fever having gone down, his selkie didn’t even offer the same warmth he once had. So, sorrily, Harry declared, “Draco, I really have to get out of the water. I-It’s getting too cold for me.” Disappointed but understanding, the blonde nodded and stopped hogging him, drifting in his pool lazily and watching Harry dress hungrily.


	6. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry discuss their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little dark but not overly.

**Chapter 6 - What are we?**

**.oOOo.**

The next two days were spent desecrating the new room, Harry only leaving for a few minutes at a time. He even slept on a sort of divan instead of his undeniably comfier bed. The one time he had left for a long while - he had discussed some further renovations with Kreacher - the selkie had huffily lured him back to him by singing.

On the third day’s early morning, Harry was again sleeping on the white and grey divan. However, even worse than he usually would on such a piece of furniture. He had nightmares again; the war, the fallen, people taking away Draco - all these were common dreams nowadays. But, usually with the other around those night terrors weren’t there. He seemed to be unlucky today, though.   
But just as he saw Sirius dying for the hundredth time by going through the veil, he awoke with a shock because another person was far too close for comfort to the Auror. On instinct, he tried to punch the intruder, only for his fist to be caught and a voice to coo, “Shh… it’s me, you git.” 

“Dra- H-How did you get out of-” the Gryffindor sleepily drawled, trying to look at his surroundings without his glasses but failing. Luckily, Draco, who sat on top of Harry’s hips by now, reached over him and for said glasses on a small table, awkwardly putting them on his nose as though he had never handled glasses before. Then, the lighter mage saw _them_. 

“I still have legs, in case you forgot,” the blonde funnily looked at him as Harry's eyes stayed transfixed on milky thighs. His voice still sounded slightly off but it didn’t appear like speaking hurt the older one anymore. Sitting up with some struggle, Potter soon had a lapful of Draco. A stark naked Draco. While the dark-haired one blushed, Malfoy snorted teasingly, “Tsk, you’ve seen me in the showers after Quidditch before and were happy to come all over me just yesterday. Didn’t take you for a prude.” 

“Hell, you must be feeling peachy if you’re this mouthy again,” Harry retorted, silently missing the more timid Draco. But the other laughed in a friendly manner at his words, confirming his assumption of the other feeling good and giving him hope the selkie wouldn’t mock him too much. “E-Erm… thanks for waking me up, by the way.” 

His neck was then nuzzled affectionately, the blonde humming, “Anything for my mate.” The claim the half-selkie had created had healed already, leaving scars behind, which looked as though the Saviour had been bitten by a baby shark. Unusually timid considering the last few days, Harry gripped at his lover’s hips. It was odd because the tail was missing, replaced by smooth, warm skin. But Harry reminded himself this was the standard Draco, nothing alien. The pure-blood leaned against him for a while, happily accepting his hips to be embraced and explored. But, after a while, the young adult began to shiver, sheepishly reminding, “Now, if you don’t want to continue babysitting me, I’d kindly ask you to lend me some of your clothes, so I won’t get sick.” 

With that said, the couple made their way to the master bedroom, Harry pointing toward his dresser, “You can have anything that’s in there. Might be a bit too big, though.” The younger one tried his best not to ogle the blonde’s inviting behind even though the other didn’t seem ashamed in the least about his state of undress. But with a body like that, Harry, too, probably wouldn't be bashful. Draco possessed a sort of deep-rooted elegance, which was displayed in his movements and his spotless body, perfect skin making Harry feel possessive of the creature again. The only flaw on Malfoy's body was his Dark Mark, which stood out awfully against his pale skin. Even then, Harry couldn't have cared less. Even if Draco had been a more devoted Death Eater, he would have fawned over the dark mage.

Unsurprisingly, the pure-blood chose right about the most expensive robes he owned and put them on before walking toward him and snatching Harry’s wand out of his pockets. With a quick charm, the robes seemed to suddenly have been hand-fitted for Draco, the latter giving him back his wand with a smirk. “I must admit, I didn’t think you possessed this much taste, dear.” Feeling hot because of the name and the fact that Draco was wearing _ his _ clothes, Harry blushed. Draco looked rather stunning in anything he wore, although Harry had to admit the deep-blue robes fit him extraordinarily well. “Cat got your tongue today?” the selkie cocked his head, looking mildly worried. 

“Er… a little, yeah,” the Boy-Who-Lived weakly smiled, marveling at the other looking this handsome with ease. The Auror always felt so very clumsy and plain in comparison. “J-Just got too used to the tail and you being silent, I guess,” he defended his own stupor as he proceeded to lead the other downstairs to the ground level. 

“Don’t fancy the human me much, do you?” the Slytherin tried to joke and feign an amused smirk but failed. There was real offense beneath his carefully constructed facade. One, which he had never bothered to use in his other form.

“No! I- I do!” The Auror hurriedly assured his mate as they approached the entrance hall of his home. “It’s just a lot to take in after years of no contact and weeks of you being a quiet merman. Besides, it’s bloody 5 am - I’m not really awake yet.” Draco made an agreeing but suspicious sound and let it rest for now as they entered the dining room to have breakfast. “Do you er… eat raw fish? I mean, _ now_?” 

The blonde shook his head, “I could but, as a good host, you surely understand that I’m tired of eating the same thing for weeks straight, yes?” Meanwhile, he took in the scenery of the nowadays quite clean room, seemingly pleased about his lodging as he caressed the table's surface in a way, which made the Boy-Who-lived jealous.

“Hm… but you were always so happy about getting some,” the human questioned and beckoned his mate to sit down next to him at the wooden, ancient table in the dim room. 

“I wasn’t happy about the fish. I was happy about _ you _ giving me food,” the selkie clarified a little more meekly, pale cheeks turning slightly pink. “You could have fed me fart-flavored beans for a month and I would have taken them.” 

“Don’t plant ideas in my head,_ Dray,_” Harry smirked upon finding the guts to also use an endearing name and he imagined the smaller frame’s face to heat up even more at that. Potter then called Kreacher to make them breakfast, Draco again stealing Harry’s wand in the meantime to light more candles in the dark room. “Is… Is your wand still at the Ministry?” Harry worriedly inquired. He didn’t mind having his wand burrowed. In fact, the thought of his wand obeying his lover delighted him. But he, of course, worried for the other wizard missing his own.

The selkie shrugged, “I don’t know. I haven’t seen my wand since I was captured. It might be anywhere; maybe they broke it. In fact, I have no clue where most of my stuff is. My landlord probably sold it when I stopped coming back home and paying rent.” The answer remained nonchalant, Draco far more interested in his surroundings and Harry. 

In sympathy, the half-blood cooed, “Well, you’re my mate now. So, I can buy you anything you need.” Upon receiving a surprised look, Harry cautiously pointed out, “Er… I didn’t get the memo wrong that we’re exclusive and _ for life_, right? ‘Cause that would be a little awkward…” 

“N-No, you got it right. I simply… I didn’t think you would take it that seriously.” Draco cringed at his own words, looking at the table’s surface in interest and tensing. “I’m relieved you do, though.” The assumption stung a little and the selkie probably knew. “Look, I’m not saying I thought you’d throw me out in the streets. If I had, I wouldn’t have been suicidal enough to mate you. I just thought I’m a little too much in your debt already and you would… maybe treat this a little more ah… _ casual_. Not, that I would _ want _ this to be anything but exclusive. But I could… understand.” The humbleness in the Slytherin was almost enough to traumatize Harry. However, he had to question what had forced his mate to become this humble - it couldn't be anything good.

Suddenly, all the mouthy behavior from a few minutes ago was gone, Draco looking as though he expected to be screamed at or worse. Finding this behavior troubling, Harry comforted his mate by lacing their finger together, resting their joined hands on the chairs' armrests, and promising, “I take this seriously. This isn’t a fling and I won’t tolerate other people in this relationship. As far as I’m concerned, we’re… well, something akin to finacés. Maybe more, considering there is no way out of this. And erm…” He stocked upon both of them registering, what he had just declared. “Er… too far?” Eagerly Draco shook his head. “Okay, that’s… that’s _ good_. Anyway, since this bond is permanent, I meant what I said. I’ll provide anything you need.” Nibbling on his bottom lip, the Auror felt rather timid currently, too. '_Did I just engage myself to him? Well, this will be fun to explain to...'_ he thought but then bitterly remembered there was no one to tell this to. No Hermione or Ron. 

Trying to lighten the quite serious mood, the former rich-kid warned, “I’m very expensive, Harry.”

“I know. Luckily, I’m very rich,” he mocked. Indeed, his wealth had multiplied after the war. He had inherited a lot of money from different people. Sirius, Remus, and of an anonymous person, who had no doubt been Dumbledore. Besides, he had also gotten a share of inheritances from pure-bloods because he was related to them in some funky way or another. Alongside his inheritances, he had also been subject to loads of gifts from different kinds of people and Gringotts had shown him how to invest his money in intelligent ways, too. He told Draco so, as well, before adding, “_We’re _ very rich. After all, my stuff is your stuff now.” The pace of their relationship was frightening but Harry didn't want to lose the other by seeming undecided.

“That explains how you got a hold of the Blacks’ home, I guess. Walburga would have spontaneously combusted had she known a _ half-blood _ was in her home,” Draco chuckled as their food finally appeared. While Kreacher was slow sometimes, he nowadays gave as much as he could. “And before you ask; your godfather was my maternal cousin once removed. So, yes, I was here sometime as a small child.” Indeed, the blonde carried a nostalgic expression on his face as they began to have breakfast.

“...A-Are _ we _ cousins?” Harry asked then in horror because he knew he had some relations to the Black House, too. The idea of sleeping with his own cousin horrified him so much, he didn’t even notice the contents of the sandwich he was holding falling onto the plate before him.

The pure-blood sighed and rolled his eyes, “Of course, we are. All of us are cousins. Merlin, the Dark Lord was your cousin. But, to appease your worries, we’re rather distant. Please don’t make me look at the tree to find out, in how far we are related. I’d rather spend my day without a headache, thank you.”

Swallowing nervously and trusting the other to know about their relations better than him, he said, “O-Okay…” 

“Neither of us can be pregnant, so it doesn’t matter,” the blonde dismissed the issue and went on eating. However, he soon noticed Harry being rather pale. “Dear, maybe it’s better you’re not a pure-blood. Did you know the House Gaunt exclusively married first cousins?” Harry could only stare at the other, “Well, seems my family isn’t so traditionalist, after all, hm?” 

“In that regard, no,” Harry numbly agreed. But this topic brought forth another, one he had avoided to talk to Draco about as of yet. “But in other ways, at least your father is a deluded monster,” he began to say, not wanting to keep his dislike of Lucius unknown to Draco. 

Smirking, the selkie agreed, “Oh, my, and there I thought you had lost it as you pledged for him.” 

“Dray…” he weakly said, uneasily admitting, “I erm… I actually was at your parents’ and talked to them while I couldn’t go to the Ministry.” Harry didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't a delighted snort.

“Hardly surprising, considering you always were very much nosy in regards to me,” the Slytherin seemed barely caught off guard, simply eating on. “Were you surprised to hear what my _ daddy _ had to say about me? He’s such a loving father-figure, don’t you think? I’m afraid to say even the Dark Lord held me in higher regards than he does nowadays.”

“Well, er… I was surprised. But talking to your mother was better,” Harry said and finally seemed to elicit some reaction in Draco. “She was really worried about you. Your father didn't let her read any of the Ministry’s letters about you. She had no clue you were even found. I told her all I knew. She’s glad you’re okay. And uh… she gave her blessings for our… _ relationship_.” 

Perplexed and almost choking on his pumpkin juice, the pure-blood gaped, “Y-You asked her for my hand in _ marriage_?” 

“Not exactly… she just guessed we had something going on and said she was okay with it.” Had he done something bad?

For a long moment, Draco stared at him in shock. “You _ do _ realize that pure-bloods don’t exactly have romantic relationships, which don’t have the goal of marrying, right? When she said it was okay for us to be together, she expected you to propose to me first thing in the morning.” When his mate clearly did not realize that, he deadpanned and hid his face in his hands, “You made a fool out of yourself in front of my poor mother…” 

“Considering we see our mating as an engagement of sorts, it’s fine, right?” The half-blood inquired in hope, afraid to mess up. “Also, is _ this _ really your main focus right now? Shouldn’t we talk about your mother clearly being trapped in her own marriage? O-Or about arranging a meeting with her, so she can see you?” 

The selkie weakly admitted, “I… I don’t know if I want to see her right now. If we see her, she’ll firstly get angry about me having given myself to you without any sort of negotiations between our families beforehand. You didn’t pay my family any dowry, didn’t gift me any nameworthy investments, and didn’t promise to give me some seats of yours in Wizengamot. She’ll… She’ll be _ livid_! Also, secondly, she’ll want to start planning a wedding as soon as she can. Thirdly, we can do nothing about her being stuck with my dad. Her marriage-contract doesn’t allow for a divorce or for her to leave without his permission.” Seeing that his lover was a little overwhelmed, Draco told him, “Pure-blood marriages are difficult. And as long as you have no bloody clue, what you’re doing, we shouldn’t go and see her. I don’t… I don’t want her to decide you’re an idiot. It’s already bad enough neither of us are virgins anymore. Alone for that, she’ll think you a savage.” 

“...Don’t tell me two days ago was your first time,” the half-blood was not up to believe that when the other was so very adept at giving handjobs. 

“Well, no. Not… exactly, at least,” the other mage’s facial expression turned grim but he did not elaborate further. “Either way, meeting her is too risky right now. And… besides, I _ just _ got healthy again. I need some time to think about stuff. Please, don’t make me see her too soon.” The plea sounded awfully frightened and had Harry encase his mate’s cheeks in his hands, making Draco look at him. 

“I’d never do anything to hurt you,” he pointed out, gently caressing smooth skin with his thumbs. “I can understand if it is too much.” 

Cheered up, the Death Eater teased, “Ever the saint, aren’t you?” Then he decided on making Harry shut up, diving in to demand a kiss again. This time, Harry did not hesitate to deepen it, pleased to find the half-selkie gave in to him so easily, willingly opening his mouth to allow him inside. Within the next moment, the selkie was on top of Harry again, straddling him with a rumble. Breathily, Draco warned, “Mh- A word of warning: selkies have a very high sex-drive.” 

While Potter liked the sound of that, he embarrassedly said, “I- I don’t want to go this fast…” He had done so with Ginny and had regretted it. Their first time had been hurried and painful, not a pleasant experience at all. He didn’t want it to be like that with Draco, despite feeling quite desperate to. 

Still somewhat out of breath, the other reassured him, “It’s fine.” 

“Y-You won’t become aggressive?” The human carefully implied, scared by the book. 

“No. I might become unhappy but not aggressive. Not toward you,” the lighter frame softly reminded, “You might be the only being on this earth, who will never have to worry about me plotting their death.”

“How reassuring,” the dark-haired man snorted in amusement and placed an affectionate peck on the other’s cheek. 

**.oOOo.**

“Harry,” Draco voiced as they lazied about on one of the couches in the drawing-room, the Gryffindor contented by holding the other and reading in the selkie-book. Draco’s solemnly pushed the book out of his hand, though, stating, “Maybe… we ought to talk about what happened to me.” Somehow, Harry tensed up more because of this than Draco himself, securely holding his small mate by his waist.

Since it was still the first day Malfoy had transformed, Potter tried to brush it off, “We have all the time in the world. I wouldn’t want to make you think you _ have _ to tell me. Dray, it’s fine.” Also, he wanted to live in the illusion that everything was okay now. 

But his favorite blonde insisted, “N-No, don’t talk me out of it. I spent the last few days trying to get myself to do it, you git.” Harry then abandoned his book and instead hugged the other’s middle more firmly, intending to show support. “Where should I start?” 

“After your trial?” The Auror proposed, despite that having been years ago, and rested his head on top of sleek, blonde hair.

Neutrally, the other began, “There’s not much to say about after the trial. Father found out about me having a creature inheritance and freaked on me. He barely allowed me to get some of my stuff before he booted me out. I stayed in a muggle city nearby - it was safer than staying with wizards, who wanted me dead. Mother gave me money but it wasn’t enough. So I brewed potions for a living, selling them to shops. You see, the NEWT-Level kind of potions not all could pull off. Veritaserum, Wolfsbane… It was an okay set-up.” But then the tone of his story changed to something darker, “It was okay for about two years. I even made some Muggle friends - I know you won't believe it but I did. Then I noticed people following me around. At first, I thought they were there to snuff out a Death Eater. Some people get off on that, I know.” Timidly, said Death Eater stroked over his clothed, left arm. Harry then dared to place his hand above the other's left arm, trying to show support. His fiancé shifted around uneasily but let it be done. “I never even thought about them being there because I was a half-selkie. I mean, no one should have known about it. So I… prepared in a totally wrong way, erected wards against light wizards, tried to get some info out of… dark allies.” 

The Auror tried to lighten him up, “I wouldn’t have done it any other way, either.” After all, only the Ministry and Draco's family had known about his creature status. 

But the pure-blood wouldn’t have it. “I was stupid. After all, no one knew I had been disowned and wasn’t with my parents. No one had a reason to search for me, _the Death Eater_, outside our Manor. And I should have realized how rare and… valuable half-selkies were. I should have been more careful about going to ponds to swim and should have done more than just hiding from the Muggles. I still don’t know, whether someone at the Ministry tipped them off or someone saw me swim. It doesn’t matter now, I guess,” the other combed through his hair, trying to comfort himself.

“Either way, on my way to collect some potions ingredients earlier this year, they got me. Stunned me out of the shadows and dragged me off to merlin-knows-where. Next thing I knew, I was forced into a tank with no air, only water, so I had to transform. They kept me for a while, treated me okay-ish to keep me in good condition, too. Then, after a few weeks, they sold me to some guy. I never saw him before and he wasn’t a pure-blood, maybe a half-blood. He had a thing for collecting magical beings, I saw quite a lot of them around his home. He also dumped me in a tank. At first, I thought that would be it. He’d just be looking at me like some kind of fish. But… it wasn’t.” Voice growing fainter, the selkie admitted, “Well, but trying to turn the tables on a selkie isn’t as easy as he thought. So ah… after a while, he was fed up with me trying to murder him and sold me back to the market. But the regular buyers were wary about seeing me return after only a month, thought something was wrong with me. The Dark Mark on my arm didn’t exactly help. At least those from our country recognized it and me. After a while, they just put Glamours on me, which helped. Some woman bought me, this time for looking at me. Maybe she even meant well at first - but she kind of did not get the memo that half-selkies are sentient. Besides, when the Glamours dissipated after a while and she saw my Mark, she became terrified and wanted a refund.”

Harry felt as though the selkie was keeping things from him, making them sound less severe. But he didn't yet speak, letting Draco tell his story. “That was the last straw. The boss of the black market had me dumped in some dingy little tank to rot in as punishment. It was freshwater - that in itself had me feeling as though I was drying up from the inside. It stood in the sun, making it warm and since they didn’t clean my water, it got pretty nasty. They only took me out when I was pretty much done for. I heard the others in the cage mumble they were intending to move the market because someone had tipped them off about the Ministry breathing down their neck. At that point, I barely even cared anymore. I couldn’t. I was barely coherent, after all. And, well, after a few days, you came.” 

Horrified for his Death Eater’s sake, Harry remained silent for a long while. Draco let him, he even accepted his arm to be rubbed over affectionately. Then the Auror finally asked, “The… the first man. What did you mean when you said _ turning the tables_?” He had a suspicion but didn’t want to believe in it. It was too heartwrenching, making his stomach turn. 

“Harry, why would anyone want a selkie additionally to looking at them?” he was asked in return; the blonde turned around in his grip to sit in between his legs, regarding him with cold, grey eyes. Harry swallowed, not wanting to answer a question like that. “They have those images in their heads of beautiful women, dangerous but enticing. Women, which are - in their view - born with one purpose and one purpose only. But, of course, they know full selkies and sirens are too dangerous. So, they go for the next best thing. And then they top it off by taking a male selkie, thinking they’ll be more docile because they’re _ so altruistic_.” Looking at his own hands, he murmured, “I don’t think I have to tell you, what he did.” 

“I-I…” Words currently failed the younger one. Despite having lived through the horrors of war, he wasn’t hardened to things like these. 

“It’s fine. Being sorry won’t turn back time. Just… ignore it,” the handsome merman uneasily advised, apparently regretting to have said anything at all. Still speechless, Harry could only physically comfort his mate, urging the other to rest against him again and be coddled. Draco did yield but pleaded, “Please, don’t treat me like a porcelain doll now. I fought in a war and I am a Death Eater. This is barely the worst that has happened to me.”

“It is still horrible, Draco-” 

“-It is. But you don’t have to remind me of how unfortunate my life is every day. Or would you like for me to bemoan you being an orphan each day? Just… be there. You don’t have to do anything else, Saint Potter,” the selkie sighed and nosed at his neck, “Sometimes you have me think you’re the one with the life-debt.”

Harry guessed Draco had a fair point. Indeed, he wouldn’t want the darker aspects of his life to be made a topic over and over again, either. Squeezing his precious selkie, he hummed, “As long as you promise to talk to me when something is wrong, I will let it go.” He received an affirmative chirp and a kiss dangerously close to his new scar. The Saviour felt slightly guilty right now. Was he one of those people, who only wanted a selkie for the fun they could provide? But, no, he decided that he was not. He had always been obsessed with the pure-blood. “We should go shopping tomorrow. A new wand, robes, and whatever you want. Should be fun.” He changed the topic to something lighter. 

However, a flaw was pointed out to him, “If we go out, people will see us without a doubt. And I can’t promise I won’t be… clingy. Besides, your friends might ambush us…” 

“I won’t keep our relationship hidden. In fact, I’d find it amusing to shove this down your father’s throat. And should Hermione and Ron try, they’ll regret it,” the human growled, unwilling to cower in his house for the rest of their lives. 

“I’m relieved you do possess some Slytherin qualities.” The Slytherin chuckled in delight, “Maybe you _ are _ Slytherin’s heir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support! I really appreciate all your comments and kudos. Honestly, I never had a work, which reached over 100 Kudos without being completed yet! Thanks <3


	7. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend some time together at Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bit of smut and lots of fluff.

**Chapter 7 - Shopping trip**

**.oOOo.**

Harry awoke with a moan the next day, shivering a little because his blankets had vanished. However, a certain hotness engulfing his prick made up for that. “O-Oh, Merlin-” he could only buck into the inviting mouth of his selkie, who had seemingly grown bored of him not waking up. Craning his neck to look at the blonde, the half-blood felt himself twitch as he was met with mischievous, grey eyes regarding him. 

Very soon, the younger one found out Draco didn’t seem to have much of a gag-reflex, easily accepting to be thrust into and used. While the magical creature began to hum around him, he desperately quickened his humping. The Auror had trouble putting names on the movements of the other's tongue and, frankly, was too aroused to care. Helplessly, he kept on watching as his length disappeared in the blonde's sinful mouth, the selkie enjoying himself quite a lot and swallowing around him. Almost embarrassingly soon, Harry tensed and groaned, hips stuttering as he came. His mate seemed utterly satisfied by this, greedily swallowing around him as he purred. 

Out of breath, the Boy-Who-Lived rested on the comfy mattress, laughing, “Will- Will you do this every morning?” 

“I might,” he was informed while the other licked him clean, ignoring his slightly pained whimpers upon feeling overstimulated. Draco then crawled over him, giving him a brief smooch and grinning in a self-satisfied way. He was hard but didn’t make a move to do anything about it. So Harry took pity on his lover and jerked him off, the pale beauty on top of him whining and arching his back. “Mh- please,” he mindlessly begged, awfully polite around Harry nowadays. But the latter liked to see the obnoxious Slytherin tamed, doubling his efforts to finally see the other come, too. It took a while - maybe because Harry wasn’t nearly as good at giving handjobs as Draco - but soon the selkie produced a drawn-out, inhuman whine and coated Harry’s hand and belly with his cum. Without care for that, Draco collapsed on top of him to cuddle, ordering, “I want breakfast in bed.”

After eating and a shared shower, both of them dressed in thick, winter robes to go shopping. Draco became somewhat fussy when Harry forced a Gryffindor-colored scarf on him, but he pointed out, “You’re still a little sick. I don’t want it to get worse again.” But, really, it was thrilling to dress up the selkie how he wanted. “Let’s apparate to Ollivander's first.” 

“Wait-” Draco, however, resisted being side-along apparated. “We have to take Kreacher with us - I don’t intend on carrying around all those bags myself.” Despite Harry being quite sure Draco was trying to secretly rile up Hermione, he yielded the other’s wish and ordered his elf - who was quite delighted at the prospect - to follow them around. 

Ollivander seemed rather perplexed to see both of them appear in his shop but he very soon had a knowing, mysterious expression on his face. Sometimes, Harry was quite sure the man was able to read minds or foretell the future. “Tut tut, Mister Malfoy. Lost your wand again, did you? If you go on like this, young man, none of them will obey you in fear of being discarded," he scolded before they even said a word. 

Draco’s face became an ashamed red and he tried to defend himself, “I didn’t-”

But Ollivander had already vanished, murmuring, “Hawthorn, 10”, unicorn hair…” 

Huffy, Draco declared, “Maybe we should have gone to another wandmaker… He’ll probably try to sell me junk. Next time, we'll go to Paris.” Kreacher seemed to like the idea of going abroad to do their shopping, hopingly regarding Harry. 

It wasn’t far-fetched that Draco might receive a bad wand, seeing Ollivander had been held captive in Malfoy Manor for a while. But Harry reassured him, “I’m here, so he won’t.” Somehow, even the Gryffindor missed Draco’s wand. It had been a good one, after all. But there was no sense in trying to get it back. For all they knew, it could have a new master now.

The first wand Draco was given was almost an identical copy of his old one but failed to bond with him entirely. It didn’t surprise Harry; every wand was different even if they were made of the same material. A few similar wands with different wood or a different core followed but all failed spectacularly, Draco at one point setting some parchment on the counter on fire. Ollivander was quite annoyed by this and finally settled for a completely different wand from Draco’s original one, only the length staying the same. Determined, the wise wizard gave the pure-blood the next wand, “Elm, like your father’s. 10”. Kelpie hair core. It’s not one of my wands but one of my father’s. It’s been sitting in the shop for ages.” 

Anxiously, Harry watched his mate try to do something with it and, indeed, he wordlessly managed to levitate an empty box. Draco, although sounding cautious, decided, “It feels good.” He then tried some higher-difficulty spells, which all seemed to work out fine. Watching Draco cast was intoxicating to Harry; he knew the other adult was in his element. Despite their past rivalry, he could now say Draco was a well-practiced, strong wizard. Each of his movements was more elegant and more precise than what he was used to seeing around the Auror Office and Malfoy's magical core made a sort of joyful quiver at being able to cast again. It must have been months for his selkie, after all.

Ollivander agreed to the wand fitting him, “Elm is a favorite of pure-bloods. Kelpie is a fairly… old school, cheap ingredient for a core. But maybe ideal for a water-dwelling creature such as yourself, Mister Malfoy.” When both 21-year-olds appeared rather stunned, Ollivander mysteriously smirked and went back behind his counter, demanding payment. Harry gave him a few Galleons before dragging a slightly disturbed Draco outside. 

“He knows…” the selkie murmured in paranoia, looking jumpy as he pocketed his new wand. It would still need to bond with the dark mage more deeply. Around them, witches and wizards eyed them in curiosity as they stood on the stairs in front of the shop's door. Either, they recognized Draco and were worried for Harry’s sake or they did not and wanted to know, who the young man in the Saviour’s company was.

While the lithe one twirled his new wand between his fingers in his robe's pockets, Harry gently touched his cheek to calm his nerves, “It doesn’t matter. He won’t tell. And if he does, I’m here to protect you.” He puffed his chest out a little, which elicited an amused snort in Draco. 

“People are watching us, dear,” the Death Eater offhandedly informed him, his eyes somewhat shifting around while Harry still caressed his cheek. “Then again, you get off on that stuff, don’t you?” The Slytherin teased him and was shut up with a smooch, making it clear to all bystanders just what kind of business the Saviour had with the deserted Death Eater. Willingly, the selkie stepped a bit closer to let his middle be embraced, discreetly rumbling. Whispering hotly, Draco warned, “If you go on like this, I’m getting on my knees.” 

“I wouldn’t mind if it weren’t for the fact it might end with a hefty fine,” Harry replied with a dirty smirk, devouring him for another moment, tasting plush lips. “And I’d rather dress you up all nice with that money.” Finally letting go of his alluring mate, Harry was quick to snatch Draco’s hand and continue to show him off to the world. 

“The Daily Prophet will have a field day,” Malfoy mused as they slowly made their way to Madam Malkin’s, Kreacher trailing behind them like a small watchdog. A few times, Harry felt certain to see acquaintances of his but none of them made a move to speak to them. Inside the pleasantly warm store, Malkin was quick to take their coats and ask, “Shopping festive robes for a Christmas ball?” She, too, seemed slightly confused about them turning up together. Already, her whole shop was decked out in colorful fabrics, all for the Christmas season. It even smelled somewhat like Christmas in her shop.

Draco dismissively waved his hand around, taking the lead, “No. I need an entirely new wardrobe. Five sets of daily robes each for winter and summer, two casual coats, dress robes for all main occasions and coats to go along with them, one set of plain, black robes, and a sturdy one for harsh working conditions. All in my preferred fabrics and charmed with the non-standard, higher quality protective spells. Thank you.” 

“Of course, Mister Malfoy!” the witch excitedly beamed while Harry gaped at Draco’s casual demeanor. “Well, you know the drill. Get up on the little platform. I have to take your current measurements,” she chirped, happy to make such a good bargain. Harry was convinced the witch would earn a small fortune today.

‘_Oh Merlin, maybe my money will run out, after all,’ _ the Auror decided in shock. Draco had just ordered more robes than Harry had ever possessed in his whole life. Of course, he was exaggerating - his money would last them a lifetime. However, it was indeed shocking to someone, who was this frugal normally. 

While Malkin vanished to get her measuring supplies, Draco discarded of his outer robes and softly cooed, “We should get you proper robes, as well. I’m sure I can get her to give us a discount then. It won't do for my financé to look like lower class.” Again, the Death Eater seemed to be in his element, the slightly uppish behavior returning. But the Auror loved him anyway.

“E-Er, okay,” the half-blood felt a little overwhelmed again, sitting down on a couch nearby while his mate was being fitted. A little owl brought him his bill in the meantime, having Harry pale. But he reminded himself that this would make the selkie more than happy and agreed to it. 

The witch meanwhile chatted with Draco, Harry only listening in with half an ear, “...Oh, I never thought your parents would allow such a thing!” 

“The Malfoy family allows for marriage with half-bloods, ma’am.” 

“But males?” 

“My mother gave her blessings,” the selkie informed her, apparently deciding he wanted to shock the public further by starting rumors of them engaging. Again, the younger one let him do his thing. Harry was happy as long as Draco was. And he didn't want to change the Slytherin into a Gryffindor.

“I saw your dear mother a few weeks ago. Gloom woman, nowadays, I must say. Is everything alright with her?” Malkin sounded concerned but Potter was quite sure it was only professional facade. 

“It could be better. It isn’t exactly easy for us to live a normal life," the semi-lie slipped out easily, not mentioning his captivity and disownment.

“Hm,” she hummed in agreement, “I’m certain that’s true. Folks simply don’t know, how to let the past rest. You were pardoned, so, surely… you can’t be half as bad as the newspaper paint you to be, sir.” Malkin then started to hem the Death Eater’s right sleeve, before cautiously touching the left one. “Apologies, but erm…” She remembered what had happened last time. 

“It’s alright,” the blonde told her but still grimaced as his Dark Mark was unveiled. Harry had noticed the other was quite squeamish about it, hating it to be looked at too much.  
At the same time, the door to the shop was opened with a lively bang, someone hurrying inside, panting. On reflex, the trained Auror and war-veteran jumped up, training his wand on the unwanted guest. Only to find that he was aiming at the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and two Auror bodyguards. Not a good idea, in any case, so he lowered his wand. Draco appeared hardly fazed by their appearance, just worrying himself with his tattoo.

“Minister?” Potter suspiciously asked, not relaxing quite yet and still standing next to the couch he had sat on. 

Kingsley motioned for the Aurors to leave him alon, as he went up to his fellow Order member, shaking his hand briefly. “I’m sorry to bust in here like that,” he addressed Malkin and him, “But you had us_ deeply _ worried, Pot- Harry.”

“Yeah, I kind of got the message when you suspended me,” the Gryffindor growled and stepped away from Kingsley, closer to Draco to appease his worries. “What do you want? As you can see, I’m perfectly fine.” No, he did not trust this situation.

“Maybe- Maybe we should talk about this in _ private_,” Shacklebolt pleadingly regarded him, correcting his hat. 

“So you can snatch him? No, I don’t think so,” Harry snootily replied, unwilling to take risks. Even his house-elf growled at the black man, having grown attached to Draco. No, he’d not give anyone the chance to steal his selkie. Technically, Harry had kidnapped Draco, so the risk was real. “He’s mine.” Behind him, Draco couldn’t help a little purr escaping him, which he masked with a cough. “Besides, I gave up on my bloody job, Kingsley. I’m done with the Ministry.” 

His ally seemed somewhat taken aback, probably not having expected such hostility. “Harry… You can’t just-”

“No, I can. If the Ministry doesn’t have its shit together after three years and can’t cope without me, it’s hopeless. Kingsley, I’m not staying. Why would I? Because of the money?” His voice was raised. A habit, he had developed through time at the Auror HQ. “I’ve had enough of being shouted at, bullied to work overtime. I’m done jumping in front of curses because some idiot is unaware of his surroundings and bought himself into the office. I’m fed up with doing stuff, which is not part of my job, which requires me to break the rules just to have someone pat my shoulder. I can’t take it anymore.” 

Shacklebolt didn’t give up just yet, “Harry, we could get you into another Department. Maybe Mysteries, Creatures, a-anything! Please, don’t throw all of this away because of one, bad experience-” Clearly, the Ministry did not want to lose their mascot.

“One bad experience? Are you fucking serious?” The Gryffindor snapped, while Malkin merrily continued to do her job. “You almost killed Draco! You threw me out! You threw me out because some _ know-it-all _ witch decided she knew all about me and because you all think you can somehow control me. You can shove whatever offer you’ve prepared elsewhere - I won’t return. And don’t even _ dare _ to suggest Draco is in any way responsible for this or plans something nefarious.” 

An uncomfortable silence stretched out between all of them, only the rustling of fabric coming from Draco and Malkin. “Harry, you have to understand we are concerned.” 

There, the selkie must have felt his mate would burst any second now because he abandoned Malkin and walked over to the other young adult, gently touching his lover’s shoulder. “Minister, we know and appreciate that you care so deeply for Harry but your concern is for naught. I’m afraid to say so, but he is far happier without his job.” Harry was surprised to hear Draco being this composed. Then again, the Malfoys were quite handy dealing with politicians. “So, if you truly care for him, you give him space.” 

Kingsley unhappily pressed his lips together, clearly seeing the point but not wanting to lose one of his top employees. Finally, in a dignified way, he concluded, “Alright. I… can understand you might want some time away from all of this after such an incident. But, Harry, _ please_, consider giving us a second chance in the future. I am sure we can sort all of this out.” 

At first, the ex Auror felt like flicking his friend off. But Draco changed tactics and embraced him from behind, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. Whispering, he advised, “Agree.” 

Grumpily, Harry followed his advice, “Fine. But I won’t accept any well-meant spying on me - _ us_. Neither will I accept you trying to have me make up with the Granger-Weasleys.” No, he didn't see any way for them to redeem themselves currently.

Shacklebolt didn’t answer immediately, far too focused on staring at the Death Eater selkie cuddling the savior of the wizarding world. “Of course, Harry. Though I’d certainly be happy if you could indeed sort it out with them, too,” he professionally said, still not able to rip his eyes away from the handsome blonde. It made Harry unreasonably jealous for a moment. However, he then concluded Kingsley was simply curious about this development. Of course, the Minister knew what was going on with the selkie and him in parts; maybe he wondered if they bonded already. And, indeed, he shifted the conversation in that direction, too, “Anyway, Mister Malfoy, I see you’ve made a full recovery under his care.” 

“I did,” the darker wizard’s voice was sultry, a hint of caution to be heard, though. “Unsurprisingly, I must say. _ My kind _ does flourish in good company.” He nuzzled Harry's throat, warm breath ghosting against it and having Harry slightly relax.

Curiously, the Minister nodded but then discreetly questioned their behavior, “And erm… If I dare say so without offending you - you two seem quite close.” He cleared his throat embarrassedly, giving his best to seem neutral. 

Taking pleasure in instilling worry in others, the Death Eater’s smirk could be heard through his voice. “Why, yes. Of course, I’m close to my finacé.” 

“O-Oh, so that’s... erm…” the older mage seemed quite flustered all of a sudden and his two bodyguards - colleagues of Harry - didn’t manage to close their mouths anymore, unveiling they had listened more closely to the conversation than they should have. “C-Congratulations, then.” Shacklebolt appeared far from happy, however, clearly deeming Harry to make a grand mistake brought on by the selkie’s charm. 

Malfoy still remained disgustingly friendly, cooing, “Thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse us, my finacé was trying to spend a nice day with me to cheer me up after those _ horrible _ events the past few months. And we still have _ so _ much to do today, so much to buy.” To top it off, the pure-blood pressed a kiss against Harry’s neck, the latter blushing mildly as he smiling dumbly. 

With a very awkward goodbye, the Minister and his bodyguard Aurors left; Harry was quite sure all of this would be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow but he did not care. He instead directed his attention toward his mate, who seemed quite proud of himself. “You’re _ evil_.” 

“I’m a Death Eater, am I not? Besides, this is how you do politics. Be glad your husband-to-be has more knowledge on those than you apparently have. Trust me, screaming at the Minister of Magic is never a wise decision - not even for the Boy-Who-Lived,” Malfoy slyly told him before going back to a giggling Madam Malkin, who went back to work. 

“Am I your new pet-project now?” Harry grinned, “You know, I don’t really care for being politically influential.” 

The pretty blonde rolled his eyes, “Of course, I am going to improve your standing. I’m not letting myself be wed to a low-life, unknown ex Auror. Also, _ I _ can’t be influential for obvious reasons. So, in Malfoy family tradition, I’m supporting a ah… _ mighty _ wizard and remain in the shadows.” The _ mighty _ was said in a rather sarcastic tone, which had Harry flush nevertheless. 

Malkin chimed in then, pointing out in awe, “Mister Malfoy, you seem to have grand visions for your new family.”

“I’d do anything for my fiancé, ma’am,” he said in an awfully sweet tone, trying to mask his sincerity by sounding ridiculous on purpose. 

They went on chatting then but Harry barely participated anymore, grinning like a fool. _ ‘Your new family.’ _ Malkin’s words echoed within his mind. Was that really, what they were going to be? ‘_Well, since you’re technically fiancés, that’s the goal,’ _ his own mind chided, making child-like joy bubble up inside of him, which reminded him of the best 30 minutes of his life, when Sirius had offered to take him in. Harry wanted this. He wanted it so bad it hurt. It made him feel a homy warmth within his belly but also had him worry - this made him even more scared to lose Draco.

Still, after they finished getting new wardrobes, both of them wandered down Diagon Alley like silly lovebirds. This would have suffocated Harry in the past but Draco was so easy to dote over and hold precious. The latter didn’t seem to mind being smothered with affection despite the fact he only returned the gestures in a semi-mocking way. Then again, Draco wouldn’t be Draco if he didn’t tease Harry every few minutes.  
When their shopping trip came to an end and the day as well, Potter was certain they had been secretly photographed by the Daily Prophet and spied on by whoever happened to bother enough with them. Which happened to be half of wizarding London, it seemed. 

Before they decided to go home, his pure-blood had him stop in his tracks for a moment, uneasily requesting, “Ah… I realize this might sound a little… _ off _ but,” the selkie didn’t look at him, regarding his feet instead, “Can we go to Gringotts?” 

“Why?” Harry raised a brow. Maybe Malfoy didn’t believe in his wealth and was having second thoughts about spending so much money on one day?

But his assumption was wrong, Draco telling him, “I haven’t looked after my personal vault in ages because of my ah… _ capturing_. Merlin knows, what has happened to it. My best guess is that those black market buffoons used my wand to get into it, saying I sent them in my name. I-It’s how we - _ the Dark Sect -_ usually did it. You know, when we took money from the Dark Lord’s vault for… various enterprises.” 

Harry understood the other being uneasy talking about his past and kissed his temple to cheer him up, “Sounds reasonable.” He received a thankful look in return and they made their way to the bank, which was relatively empty around evening.

They didn’t have to wait to speak to one of the goblins, Draco going toward it. When the creature demanded a key, the pure-blood heir sheepishly said, “Lost it.” He was given a strained look and the goblin requested his wand. “That, too.” Suspiciously, the bank employee then went away to get a sort of magical, stone slab, making Draco put his hand on it to test, whether he really was, well, _ Draco_. 

“We will send you a copy of your key, Mister Malfoy. Please, do not lose it again or we will have to charge you. However, a new lock would be advisable, which we can’t provide for free,” the small man grumbled before motioning for them to follow, not at all questioning Harry’s presence. Then again, the goblins rarely asked questions about their wealthier clients. Surprisingly, Draco’s vault was one of the newer ones, relatively far up. Politely, Harry trailed off while the other young adult investigated, not wanting to be nosy. 

But Draco soon made a strangled noise, mumbling, “Mother must have continued to redirect money into my vault. I told her it was too risky... At least no one stole anything, I suppose.” Seeing his favorite selkie was in a form of distress, the Gryffindor finally came to investigate, too. The vault's contents were meager - in the terms of a Malfoy, at least. Draco wouldn’t have been able to buy all his robes with the amount of Galleons inside of it, which was saying something. “How much does a new lock cost?”

Mischievously, the goblin chuckled, “More than the contents of your vault, mister.” Harry felt certain that, if the goblins wanted, they could get a hold of the old key without a problem. They were only trying to scam money out of them. 

Draco visibly cringed at that, suddenly undecided on how to proceed. Coming to his aid, he suggested, “You could ditch the vault and I’ll share mine with you.” It was quite risky; then again, Harry knew he could trust the other nowadays. Even if they weren’t romantically involved, the other mage had a double, maybe triple, life debt. He wouldn’t be able to defy Harry even if he wanted to with all of his heart. Besides, Draco’s magical core emitted no sort of malice toward him, which was also a good indicator. 

Nosy, the goblin drawled, “Don’t know if you’d want that, Mister Potter.” 

While Harry ignored him, Draco agreed, “I… that’s too much, Harry.” 

“Why? If we marry eventually, it’ll be yours, anyway,” he shrugged, reminding the other how serious he took all this. 

Blushing sheepishly, the blonde rich-kid admitted, “I’m not really _ good _ with money.” 

“As long as you don’t buy a hundred Firebolts as firewood, I’m certain it’ll be fine. Besides, you lived on your own for two or so years and survived, didn’t you?” Harry had faith in the smaller frame, whose shoulders then slumped over as he gave in. Potter then told the goblin, “We’ll join our vaults; put his contents in mine, close this vault, and give him a key. He is to have full rights over the Potter vault.” Through ugly, gritted teeth, the being made an affirmative sound. Harry then tried to lighten Draco’s conflicted mood by showing him, just how honest he had been about them not having to worry about money. 

“Oh my,” the blonde could only beam at Harry as he stood among cold coins, trinkets, family heirlooms, and more. However, his face soon went blank as he deadpanned, “Don’t tell my parents about this. They’ll make you pay a quarter of this to them for my hand. And will probably demand you to buy me a cottage.” 

Harry, who had thought about this issue, had a little something to say to that, however, “Your father won’t get _ anything _ for your hand. He disowned you and raised you horribly. I prevented him being kissed by a Dementor - if anything, it’s my right to take you as payment.” 

Draco’s face went through a flurry of motions, before deciding, “Bloody brilliant. Letting him pay off his debt… Merlin, and I always thought Granger was the intelligent one in your group.” 

“I have my moments. Your mom, however,” Harry went on despite feeling good to be praised, “I’m willing to pay her dowry as long as your father can’t get a hold of it. And you get your cottage if you really want it.” Maybe somewhere to stay at for holidays would be nice, even.

Draco came toward him them, coins below him producing metal sounds. Embracing his middle and their noses brushing, he went on to tease, “I think my cousins will be very much jealous of the good catch I made with you. Well, the cousins, who are alive, anyway.” 

“Well, I somehow have to keep you entertained, don’t I?” The Gryffindor smiled and his hands rested on Draco, dangerously close to his tempting butt. Even now, Harry imagined the other to smell of sea, despite the selkie not having swum today. “Otherwise, you’ll have me for dinner.” 

“You could be poor as the Weasleys and I’d be here,” Draco very silently admitted, apparently unhappy with being seen as too materialistic.

“Hm, I wonder why,” Harry knowingly egged the other on, lovingly investigating grey eyes, which huffily narrowed at him.

Nevertheless, the arms around him tightened and Malfoy proceeded to hide his face in his chest, meekly answering. “Because I love you…” he said so silently it was almost inaudible before adding, “...you moron.”

Heart skipping a beat, the younger one’s voice was a pitch too high as he retorted, “I love you, too.” 


	8. Screw waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his mother-in-law and has to cheer up his mate afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... half of this chapter is just smut.

**Chapter 8 - Screw waiting**

**.oOOo.**

“Mrs. Malfoy?” The Auror’s eyes became comically wide upon opening his front door to Draco’s mother a few days later, early in the morning. When Kreacher had told him a Malfoy was outside his home, he hadn’t believed him at first. 

Narcissa seemed to be dressed in fine, emerald robes and her hair was done properly, perfume making Harry want to sneeze. Her expression was off; rather tense. Whether it stemmed from her worry of Lucius catching her - she was no doubt forbidden to visit them - or from the unflattering news article about Draco and Harry being seen in public, the Potter wasn’t quite sure. He hoped it was the former. 

She reached out her hand to have it shaken, before politely stating, “My husband had to go on a business trip and I took the chance to come by. Draco is still here, isn’t he?” 

“Well, erm… _yes,_” the young adult confusedly stammered, still half asleep. Of course, he had kept Narcissa informed of the status quo through Kreacher in secret. However, he had not told her about them mating or engaging at all. From her answer, he deduced she had not read the article about them. Which was good, since it had claimed the Death Eater was hexing Harry to be with him. As he invited her inside, he sheepishly admitted, however, “But he’s in his pool. He… He likes to swim in the mornings before showering.” 

“His pool?” The neé Black woman surprisedly repeated, “You must have renovated the house, then.” She took in the scenery of the entrance hall, which pretty much looked like always if not a bit cleaner and lighter than normal. “A good thing, in any case. This house was a sorry mess,” she scrunched up her nose in contempt, clearly favoring her manor over the cramped house.

“It’s a work-in-progress, ma’am. I had Kreacher built Draco somewhere to swim in safely,” he replied offhandedly while Kreacher accepted Narcissa’s coat in reverence.

“Can I see my Draco? I haven’t in so long…” the mother worriedly reminded, her voice carrying a suspicious tone. Harry couldn’t blame her. Not many were on good terms with the Malfoys. 

He yielded her wish and led her upstairs, already hearing slight splashing from inside Draco’s room. Knocking on the ajar door, his mate warned, “Dray? Erm… we have a surprise guest.” 

“Huh?” a confused grunt came from inside and the other seemed to come to a halt as Harry opened the door fully. When the selkie spotted his own mother behind his fiancé, he froze entirely, made a terrified whimper, and sank down in the water to hide from her. 

“Oh, dear…” his mother wasn’t offended by this action, though, and sighed, “I think he doesn’t fancy me seeing him like that.” 

The Saviour didn’t like her mournful tone and promised, “Don’t worry, I’ll coax him out.” Walking up to the edge of the salt-water pool, Harry saw the selkie was pressing against the white tiles on the bottom of it in terror. “Come on, Draco. Your mom missed you - don’t leave her hanging like that.” But, of course, the creature couldn’t hear him very well below the surface so he stuck his hand in the ice-cold water to make the other come up. But Draco only swam away to another corner, seemingly having reverted to a slightly feral state of mind upon being scared. “If you don’t come, I’ll make the water disappear,” he threatened and ultimately had to make true on this threat, taking his wand to vanish all of it. 

The selkie, now beached, gave an unhealthy-sounding gasp in shock before trying to crawl away from Harry, who got in the empty pool. “Make it come back-” the seal demanded in a heart-wrenching tone, which had Narcissa make a horrified noise as she stood by the door.

“No, I won’t. Dray, lose the tail and meet your mom. Otherwise, I’ll carry you to her,” he again ordered in a stern but affectionate tone at which his mate rolled onto his back to show his belly and wave his fin in a submissive, inviting gesture. “Don’t even try to bribe me. It won’t work.” Finally, the blonde pouted and did as told, shedding his tail with a huffy expression on his face before Harry charmed him dressed with a swish of his wand. 

Below his breath, the Death Eater growled, “No morning _ fun _ for you tomorrow, scarhead.” 

Despite losing his chance of receiving head first thing in the morning the next day, Harry only smirked and urged Draco to go toward his anxious mom, Draco’s pale skin an embarrassed, pink hue. The pure-blood was immediately smothered by the witch, forced into a tight hug. “I was s-so _ worried _\- And your bloody father wouldn’t let me search! Oh Merlin, I’m glad you’re okay-” Mrs. Malfoy rambled while inspecting her son for any injuries, showering him with affection. While the ex Auror had his heart melt at the sight, Draco didn’t seem to find this very comforting or pleasant. He simply stood there, tense, and let it all wash over him as his face seemed to turn redder with each second, that passed.

They went on to go to the drawing-room, Draco making sure to sit next to Harry on a couch and abandon his mother on another, so he could escape her coddling. While Kreacher prepared breakfast for all of them, Mrs. Malfoy inquired, “Have you settled in alright, dear? What Kreacher told me about the Ministry handling your situation was nothing short of shameful.” Harry had told her of basically kidnapping Draco and taking him in. 

Meekly, the blonde nodded in agreement, “Yes, it’s… I’m feeling better here.” Harry wondered why his Death Eater wasn’t more enthusiastic about seeing his mom. In fact, Draco was still tense and even declined to touch his mate for once, sitting a good distance away from him on the couch. 

The witch didn’t seem put off by her son’s behavior, instead directing her attention toward Harry now, “I see you’ve supplied my son with new clothes and a wand. You can give me the bill; I’ll make a deposit in your vault-” 

“Oh, it’s quite alright, ma’am,” he dismissively waved his hand around, “You shouldn’t risk your husband getting wind of this just for that. Draco being here and making me happy is enough to make up for it.” Next to him, his selkie produced a semi-displeased, semi-bashful noise and flushed again. 

While she seemed taken aback, she also appeared pleased by the implications of his words. “I see, you’ve grown quite close…” 

Draco, who was especially paranoid today, nervously blurted out, “Y-You didn’t read the Daily Prophet, did you?”

"Draco, you know I don’t read that rubbish,” Narcissa chided but became suspicious because for his words, “Why, was there something of importance?”

Grey eyes regarded him pleadingly, Draco wanting Harry to explain this. Clearing his throat, the Auror gave his best to sound like a brave Gryffindor as he stated, “Draco and I, we… erm, we engaged. And the Prophet got wind of it when we were seen at Diagon Alley together.” 

Not waiting for his mother to react, Draco hurriedly added, “And- And, _ of course_, we already discussed all the conditions of our marriage. Dowry-”

“_Young man_!” The witch suddenly became flustered, setting down her tea on the glass table between them and shaking her head. While both of the mages cringed, fearing the worst, Narcissa simply scolded, “How can you talk poor Harry into paying dowry when _ we _ are in his debt? Have you no shame?” Still pale as a ghost, the pure-blood heir incoherently stammered at that but his mother drowned it out with her own words, “Especially _ you _ are in his debt! And why would you want your ruddy father to receive any form of payment? Believe me, he has enough unearned money to serve him a lifetime. After everything Lucius did to you, one would think you wouldn’t attempt to kiss his feet like that-” 

“M-Mother-” 

“No, Harry will be given your hand without any dowry. If anything, we should pay him for taking you in! This is disgraceful, Draco,” she continued to scold the small blonde, who was reduced to whimpering in anxiety by now. Harry could only take his mate’s hand to support him, lacing their fingers together and waiting for Narcissa to calm down, so they could explain to her that Draco had only wanted the dowry to appease _ her_. Seeing Harry’s silent support, she softened and pointed out, “Just look how much he cares for you already. And you want to scam money out of him!” 

Seeing a chance to explain, Harry clarified, “Ma’am, it’s okay. Draco didn’t try to make me pay any grand sums. In fact, we engaged without any discussion of it beforehand. He was only worried you would be cross with him should he not negotiate something. If it weren’t for this worry, he wouldn’t have done it at all.” He gently caressed the back of Draco’s hand, which’s finger dug into his own painfully.

In disbelief, his mother-in-law sighed, “Oh, dear! Did you really think so little of me, Draco? Well, your father will be livid. Maybe he already is, considering he probably got wind of your engagement already. But I couldn’t care less about money. You always worry too much.” His mate’s whole world-view seemed to crumble then as he realized he had indeed panicked too much about the whole ordeal. Sheepishly, he began to eat a tuna sandwich so he didn’t have to talk, his mom going on, “Either way, Harry, I’m glad to welcome you into the family. Draco couldn’t have found a better man to marry.” 

“Thank you,” Harry had to grin impossibly wide upon having her support. “I promise I’ll care for him well,” he lovingly squeezed the hand in his hold, which had relaxed, as well.

Harry was surprised when Narcissa did, in fact, not immediately want to plan their wedding as Draco had predicted. Instead, she simply warned, “While I’m glad, you should be very cautious regarding Lucius and other traditional, dark pure-bloods. There is no doubt they will try to do something regrettable. I know this house is warded well but you will have to leave it once in a while.” 

There, the Boy-Who-Lived felt solemn for the first time in a few days. Without any of his friends supporting this relationship, they’d be in even more danger. And losing Draco or even seeing him injured hurt too much to even think about currently. Harry said, “I agree. It will be dangerous but cowering behind the wards in fear won’t help. I’m sure we’ll find some way to solve this.” He gave his best to stay positive, “But we should settle in more before that.” Everything was too fresh right now. 

Finally coming out of his shell, Draco hummed, “Yes, we should let the situation with the Ministry calm down a little before we make a move. However, we should definitely keep it in our good graces.” The blonde almost sounded as though he had a plan in store, which had Harry relax. Slytherin plans were mostly thought through and intelligent, he concluded. 

Pleased by the notion, Narcissa also added, “And become acquainted with the other pure-blooded families. The light ones, at least. Isolation is the last thing you two want to happen.”

They continued to talk about further ideas then before shifting toward casual chatting about their lives. Narcissa stayed for a long while, well past lunch, even. She appeared to be rather fond of Harry, which left the latter with a giddy feeling of accomplishment when she finally left in the afternoon. As the front door fell shut and Harry turned around, he was immediately caught and hugged by the Slytherin, who murmured, “Did you cast an Imperius on her?” 

“No, it must have been my natural charm,” the Saviour said in a somewhat offended tone, holding a lithe middle and nosing at sleek, shiny hair. “Why were you so worried? Your mom is so nice…” He happily breathed in the scent of the selkie, the scent of ocean mixing with something flowery Harry couldn’t put a name on. 

After mumbling something incoherent into his chest about someone replacing his mother with polyjuice, he admitted, “Well, she never was like this… Purity and all that was far more important to her.”

“I bet it was only your father manipulating her. After all, she never even became a Death Eater and got Snape to help you out with… _ that thing_,” Harry argued but regretted it straight away when his selkie went rigid and produced an odd but no doubt frightened whimper. Trying to comfort the other, he pointed out, “Dray, Dumbledore would have died either way. Voldemort-” more tension, at which the Auror sheepishly said, “Sorry. _ You-Know-Who _ cursed him. Besides, what other choice did you have? It was either following _ his _ wishes or dying. You said so yourself at your trial.” This was the first time they addressed the whole issue and it could not have happened on a worse day.

“I…” the Death Eater began to say, frustration lacing his words, “I-I could have- _ should have _ gone to you for help! I should h-have told you. In-Instead, I was too fucking prideful-” 

“Dray…” the Boy-Who-Lived helplessly sighed, placing kisses on top of his mate’s head. “Just think about it. How would that have gone down? I would have laughed at your face, maybe I would have hurt you. And the rest of the Order wouldn’t have been better. Not even Snape would have vouched for you being sincere without shoving Veritaserum down your throat. And even if you had told us, you would have been a spy. You would have had to go through with everything he told you to do.” But Draco shook his head and detached himself slightly, currently inconsolable, it appeared. “Draco, _I _ can forgive you. What more could you want?”

Sniveling and trying to hide his emotions as best as he could, the Slytherin pointed out, “You- You forgive _ everyone_. T-That’s your _ thing_, Saint Potter-” 

“You’re wrong,” Harry flatly told him and caught the other’s arm before he could run off or disapparate. While grey eyes regarded him in skepticism, Harry admitted, “I don’t forgive everyone. There are things, which can’t be forgotten. I never forgave Pettigrew despite him fulfilling his life-debt. I regret not having him killed every day despite Dumbledore saying it was the right thing to do. And I don’t forgive Lestrange for killing Sirius. Neither do I forgive Snape for everything he has done to me.” 

“W-What makes me different, then?” the dark mage spitefully wanted to know, despite letting himself be reeled in again and into a hug. 

“You never had a chance, Draco. You were raised to be a tyrant and thrown into the front-lines to die. You might have taken a while but you changed sides in the end, despite all odds. And just look at you now! Merlin, you could remain to be dark like your father but you don’t! None of those other people fully turned their back on the Dark. None of them consistently continued to try and make things up. Please, don’t think you’re not a good person,” Harry begged him, not wanting the other to succumb to his guilt. Taking the Death Eater’s left arm and purposefully letting his black sleeve glide down, he swiped a thumb over the faded out Dark Mark on it. “_This _ doesn’t mean anything anymore. He’s dead and you deserted.” Harry was eyed with mixed feelings, Draco’s eyes shifting from his face to his own arm, where Harry still lovingly caressed the one blemish on the beautiful creature’s body. “I love you, Dray,” he clarified again, finally getting a weak smile for his efforts. 

“People think I imperius-ed you, though,” the selkie reminded and pressed closer, gripping at the other male as though to stop him from leaving now. “If they knew what I am, they’d think I bewitched you.”

“Who cares? People think loads of stuff, doesn’t mean they’re right. And if you bewitched me, I at least feel good,” the ex Auror pragmatically concluded, kissing his lover’s temple briefly. “I _ am _ happy about being together with you. As long as we are happy, that’s all that matters.” He was kissed in response, inviting lips minimally moving against his for a while. It was lazy and affectionate, not rash and needy. Afterward, Potter cooed, “You being so gloom makes me worry you’re sick again.”

But the other mage grinned at that, slyly joking, “No, I’m only horny. That’s all.” 

Licking his lips hungrily, Harry decided, “We could do something about that…” 

“I’m not sucking you off again,” the selkie growled as he wiped away some incriminating tears from his eyes with his sleeve. “You stole my water, after all.” 

Seeing his favorite seal was in dire need of some further cheering up and Harry _ had _ been a little mean this morning, he decided it was time to take things a little further. “Hm, I was thinking more along the lines of doing something _ for _ you today,” the wizard trained his voice to be a lower pitch at which Draco began to smirk and nose at his throat. 

“Yeah? Only a savage would assume I _ want _ to have our honeymoon now,” the pure-blood couldn’t help but tease, making Harry feel relieved. If his fiancé managed to mock him, everything was okay. 

“Forgive my uncultured, half-blood assumptions, Dray,” he dramatically pleaded, “Of course, we can remain celibate for the indefinite amount of time it takes to actually marry. May I propose separate beds, as well?” 

The Scottish siren mildly bit into his throat at that, warning, “If you do, I’ll show you just in which ways my singing can be used. I can make you run outside and jump the poor Muggles. We wouldn’t want that, would we?” 

“Merlin forbid, no,” the Gryffindor chuckled and promptly picked up the other bridal-style like he so often did. Despite the creature noisily objecting to being carried upstairs like this - Draco seemed worried the other Seeker would let him fall - Harry grumbled, “Let’s see whether Kreacher still likes us after this.” Soon, he dumped his mate on their shared bed in the master bedroom, said bed making quite strained noises at that. 

On the selkie’s face rested a self-satisfied, mischievous grin as he watched Harry undress. Draco didn’t make a move to do the same yet, instead evilly cooing, “And you _ know _ how to do this to me, yes? I’m afraid dry-humping won’t appease me.” 

Rolling his eyes while discarding of his outer robe, the ex Auror clarified, “You don’t really think I’ve lived like some sort of monk, do you?” The thought alone hurt his pride somewhat.

“Why, the Prophet said you were married to your workplace, _Auror,_” the blond smirked and still hungrily watched him from afar. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, Harry said, “Even my workplace provided opportunities, Dray.” 

“What, is that how you interrogate baddies nowadays? You fuck their brains out?” The Death Eater giggled and heatedly told his mate, “Well, that’s something I can get behind.” 

Wiggling his eyebrows in a silly manner, Harry hummed, “Something along those lines.” No, he didn’t want to talk to Draco about the various people he had shagged around the Ministry. No one needed to know _ that_. So, instead, he growled, “Don’t you want to lose some clothes?” The obvious tent in Draco’s trousers must have been uncomfortable and, already, Harry felt too hot in his heavy, winter robes. 

“If you want me to, dear,” the selkie nonchalantly retorted and only then went to work, slowly shedding layer after layer of robes. Too impatient and still half-dressed himself, Harry got on the bed and got a hold of the other’s collar, speeding up the process of revealing flawless skin. Of course, Harry had seen it loads before but unwrapping his fiancé like a birthday gift made it feel all different. Draco meanwhile purred at his actions and worked on his clothes blindly as he needily kissed a trail along his mate’s neck. Every kiss felt almost too warm and Draco only stopped his assault when his shirt was pulled off completely. 

“Hope you won’t bite me this time around,” Harry absent-mindedly grunted while continuing with the tedious task of ridding the fashion-sensitive pure-blood of layers of cloth. 

Paying attention to the mark he had left behind on the other, Draco teasingly licked over the white scars. “But you taste so good…” he fakely whined. However, Harry was quite sure there was some truth to his words. The human decided to discard the thought quickly, not wanting to think of his lover as a potential cannibal.

“If you want to taste me, there are ways…” he grumbled and finally grew too fed up with trying to undress his seal, hissing before discarding of all their clothes with a wandless spell. 

“Nu-uh, you lost that privilege,” Malfoy remained stubborn and even did so when he found himself forced to lie down on the soft mattress and the younger wizard plundered his mouth. Eagerly spreading his legs, the pure-blood made space to accommodate the other and pull him impossibly closer by his neck, keening when he was able to buck up into his lover’s hardness. With each inhuman sound Draco produced, Harry grew more determined to coax every last secret out of the selkie, biting at the other’s soft lower lips before continuing to rub his tongue against the other’s. “Mh- please,” Draco moaned, by now grinding into the other man intently to get him to go on. It appeased a deep-rooted worry in Harry, seeing the other had not made the best of experiences in the past. Still, he would take things slow. 

“Please, what, huh?” the Gryffindor possessed the nerve to mock the other, shifting his attention to Draco’s neck, where greyish, almost invisible lines resided in the place of gills. Harry knew this was an extreme soft-spot of his mate and abused it shamelessly, licking along them to make the other whimper and stutter in his movements. “Dray, _ what_?” he demanded again then but began to nibble at the lowest line right afterward, eliciting another such response, only more intense. Still mouthing there wetly, Harry groaned, “Come on, baby, tell me…” 

“Agh- you’re so mean!” the Slytherin whined in a quite undignified manner, which had the other heartily chuckle. 

“Should I stop?” he asked then and stopped rubbing against the other. Maybe he behaved like this because it was Draco, but Harry couldn’t stop the mischievous actions. It was too much fun. 

“N-No, you dick!” his selkie growled and convincingly showed off too sharp teeth. However, the effect was slightly lost on his mate, who knew the seal wasn’t able to hurt him and act against his instincts. Turning a flustered red, the older one huffily ordered, “Just fuck me already!” 

Smiling against the Death Eater’s neck, he chirped, “Why didn’t you say so right away, baby?” Draco didn’t appear to like his new nickname much because a threatening rumble came Harry’s way again, however, he was very soon appeased when the light mage lubed up his fingers with a wandless spell. “I’d do anything if you only ask,” he shit-eatingly grinned before sitting back a little and urging Draco to spread his legs wider by caressing the inner, soft sides. That action alone had the other’s smaller cock twitch in interest. 

Circling the needy hole for a while, he found Draco to willingly push into the touch with a soft sigh, biting into his own lip to stifle his noises. When Harry didn’t go fast enough, he, nevertheless, wasn’t below begging, “Please, ngh- do it…”

Idly using his free hand to touch himself, the ex Auror hummed in approval and pushed in, watching hungrily how his finger disappeared in the other’s tight heat. His blonde only whimpered a little bit at the intrusion and then moved his hips to match the slow rhythm Harry had set. Darkly, the Saviour praised, “Such a good, little selkie you are…” Draco did not appear to mind the dehumanization, instead chirping agreeably. When the taller frame inserted the next finger and his favorite mage seemed to be in a bit more pain, he stopped masturbating and instead helped out the other. Crudely, he jerked off the more elegant pure-blood, the latter happily arching his back as though Harry gave handjobs for a living. For once, the Gryffindor didn’t feel as though he was a complete failure in bed, which had his chest swell with pride.

Curling his fingers inside the other, Draco heatedly moaned and pleaded for more and the younger one gladly obliged him, assaulting the bundle of nerves, teasing it while speeding up his hand’s movements on his lover’s prick. He only slowed again when the other’s noises became too high pitched, Draco being close. Harry used that moment to spread him wider with a third digit, leaving his lover’s dick to instead affectionately stroke over his thighs. The blonde pressed his head into the pillow with a silent sob but Harry ordered, “I want you to come together with me…” Scissoring the other to prepare him, he added, “Understand, _ baby_?” 

Clearly wanting to insult him for the name but stopping himself in the last moment because Harry prodded at that special spot again, he eventually submitted and hissed in pleasure, “Y-Yes…” 

“Good,” the mightier wizard said, “Now turn around.” Obliging, the selkie shuddered as he rolled over and Harry pulled him up, so his butt was at the right height for him. Taking his time, Harry gently massaged the other’s tempting behind, his mind made up to put some bruises on those spotless hips. Praising again, he told his fiancé, “You’re so gorgeous, you know that?” 

“S-Selkie charm,” the blonde deflected and wouldn’t have it although Harry was certain the other was blushing in secret. Done with talking, the other pushed toward him needily and Harry could understand the sentiment. The need to fulfill his lust outgrew his need to tease his Slytherin by now, so he took himself in hand and spread the other’s cheeks, rubbing over his hole for a moment and spreading pre-cum all over. Pushing in, he noisily groaned - Kreacher would really hate them - as more and more of himself was engulfed in impossible hotness, walls clenching around him mildly.

Soon, he was completely inside the other and felt tempted to madly pound into him and ignore his displeasure; however, he loved his seal too much for that and didn’t want to disappoint. Draco didn’t strike him as someone, who got off on pain. “Baby, you mh- you ready?” Harry made sure and stroked over the soft hips of his lover, who eventually gave a breathy okay. Not needing to be told twice, the half-blood slid out, only his head remaining inside, before thrusting back into the other - albeit at a slow pace. 

It took him a while to find the right angle with his new bedmate but he eventually managed to hit the right spot to make Draco scream and clench around him deliciously. Quickening his pace at that, the sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room, joined by their own moans and the odd sounds from Draco, which escaped him on occasion. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take too long for Harry’s pounding to grow more desperate and for Draco to double his efforts of moving along with him, so he would come. Gripping at pale hips strongly, however, Harry made Draco’s own movements superfluous. He made the other’s body move to his wishes, using it as he pleased. 

“Ha-Harry-” Draco breathed out unevenly, gripping at the pillow and voice a few pitches too high. 

“Agh- I know, baby, I _ know_-” he rambled and when the other clenched around him just right then, it was over. With a shout, his movements began to stutter as he emptied his load inside his selkie, filling him with his seed. Probably, Draco came, too, but the Auror was too out of it to really notice at that moment. Erratic, small thrusts fucked the come deeper inside the blonde until Harry was too spent and too overstimulated to continue, panting as he pulled out. Without his support, Draco simply collapsed on top the mattress with a pitiful whimper, cringing as he no doubt now rested in a puddle of his own release. Mindlessly, Harry cleaned it up for him - but not Draco himself - before collapsing next to the selkie and pulling him closer, holding his fiancé, who tugged his head below Harry’s chin. 

Out of breath, the sea-creature lazily pressed a few kisses between his collar bones, a faint purring coming Harry’s way. Draco, after a while, joked, “No wonder you were this successful if you really interrogate people by fucking them. Should have done this sooner…” 

Face heating up because of the compliment, Harry could only shuffle closer to the other’s heat, the room cold in November. “We can do this every day, baby…” he offered, knowing the other would probably even demand to go at it several times a day if Harry’s stamina allowed it.

“If you stop calling me that, I’ll suck you off in the mornings again,” the blonde ignored his words and instead tried to bribe him before sucking a hickey into his right collar bone. 

“But I like calling you baby,” he cocked his head mildly, “It’s cute. And you are cute, too.” 

Snorting spitefully, his Slytherin declared, “Well, then I shall call you retard because you are deranged.” 

“You wouldn’t,” the dark-haired one knowingly retorted, “My _ good, little selkie _ would never hurt his mate like that, would he?” he questioned while caressing the lith back of his fiancé, seeing the hips were beginning to turn dark, where he had gripped. Draco grumbled something incomprehensible at that, at which Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead, stating, “I love you, Dray.” 

“Love you, too,” the blonde yielded with a pout, pulling the blanket over them for a little nap in the middle of the day.


	9. The yule ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet some interesting people at the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

**Chapter 9 - The yule ball**

**.oOOo.**

Grimmauld Place 12 had possessed a strict no-Granger-Weasley policy since early November. The inhabitants didn’t mind. Kreacher could do without blood-traitors and mudbloods, and Draco silently accepted everything his fiancé decided on. Not even Harry thought much about his ex-best friends. Doting over Draco filled up most of his mind and time. With his mate, he felt truly alive again. After all, the pure-blood showed him ways to live he hadn’t considered possible for him before. Every weekend, they’d apparate somewhere nice to go shopping and eat out. It had started with remaining on the island but they soon had visited Paris loads, Draco having developed a taste for the robes and décor there. Grimmauld Place now featured new portraits - they could only speak French but it was okay since Draco spoke some broken French - and Kreacher had trouble finding places for all the trinkets they brought back for their home.   
Outside the weekend they mainly stayed at home as of yet but it was nice, too. However, they planned on establishing connections to other families rather soon after Christmas. The blonde already had great plans for whom to visit first and what politicians to meet. It seemed to delight the pure-blood to be able to work on their family’s reputation - Harry still didn’t care much for it but happily went along with whatever his selkie desired. 

All in all, the remainder of November and beginning of December was spent in relative solitude but they felt no trace of loneliness. They were happy. Harry couldn’t imagine something better than waking up to his fiancé in his arms - if said lover wasn’t awake already - or planning their trips. Honestly, when he thought back to his life shortly before Draco, he wondered how he had managed to keep it together. It had been miserable. 

But their tranquil life soon became a little exciting again, when a letter from the Ministry reached them as they sat together for breakfast. It wasn’t the normal, formal type of letter, which had them dread the contents. As the ex-Auror got hold of it, he could already tell it was something very different. Written in gold on fancy, blue parchment and with what seemed to be a bit of mistletoe attached to it, was an invitation for the Yule Ball of the Ministry shortly before Christmas. 

Briefly looking it over, Harry read it to the other, who was eating dubious amounts of salmon for breakfast again. “_Dear Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy,_” he began and whistled, “Woah, they went all out to include you. Expected less, honestly.” 

“They don’t want to lose their Golden Boy, dear,” Draco shrugged, “So they’re nice.” 

“Yeah, guess so,” the half-blood agreed although he did not feel at all appeased by this and went on, “_Please join the Ministry of Magic to celebrate the annual Yule Ball on Saturday, 22nd December, 6:30 pm with the attached Portkey. As always, prominent witches and wizards along Ministry officials and international politicians will be present.” _

“_Prominent_?” Malfoy rolled his eyes, “Pure-blooded! That’s the kind of prominence they invite on the regular.” He seemed rather annoyed by the hypocrisy before stating, “But we should go. It might be a good start to make new connections.” His grey eyes appeared hoping, secretly wishing to go out and have fun.

Sighing somewhat sceptical, Harry pointed out, “Hermione and Ron might be there. Also, your father.” As much as he enjoyed the notion of being able to flaunt their relationship, he didn't want the evening to be miserable. "We could go to another ball instead," he proposed.

“My father won’t go, Harry. Someone might just off him there - come to think of it, someone might try to assassinate me, too. You should request bodyguards,” his mate nonchalantly commented, wanting to go to _this_ ball, “And we’ll have to face your friends eventually.” 

“Why?” Harry raised an eyebrow, while Kreacher vanished the dishes to clean them, making little noise as not to disturb the fiancés.

Draco sat sideways in his chair to face him and regarded him in a way, which said, ‘_I love you but sometimes you really are a hopeless idiot.’ _ He then took one of the human’s hands to pat it, “Harry, love, I can gladly say I would be fine with pretending Granger-Weasleys don’t exist. However, you’re a fool to pretend so, as well. They _ are _ your friends. Don’t push them away - be glad you even _ have _ friends anymore, scarhead.” The smile, that followed, was weak and self-deprecating.

“I don’t need friends like them. They still think I’m delusional and you’re You-Know-Who 2.0,” the Saviour stubbornly argued. He wouldn't allow them to make his selkie sad, to taint their relationship.

“And hiding from them will change that?” the Slytherin meanly pointed out to his dismay, “You can only prove them wrong if you re-establish contact. Well, and if they’re still pricks after that, I know just the right people to get rid of them.” 

He had to laugh at that, “Let’s hope your dark contacts are really that good.” Sometimes, he wasn't sure just who was in charge in this house.

**.oOOo.**

Harry had no clue, where the ball was at. But they arrived in a shockingly grand tent. It almost looked like a stereotypical circus tent in a very light blue, but artificial clouds and stars hovered on the ceiling. There was a grand dancing floor in the middle of it, surrounded by countless round tables and a stage on one end of the tent, opposite of the entranceway, where everyone appeared with the Portkeys. The tables were decorated with blue tablecloths, pine-twigs and some white berries of sorts. The theme of blue, white, and some gold dominated the whole thing; rather refreshing after only seeing the typical green and red Christmas décor for ages - not that Harry disliked what Kreacher and Draco had done to his house.

Harry and Draco arrived fairly late - Draco had insisted on Harry changing his dress robes multiple times because he, ‘_Just doesn’t look right.’ _ Harry still did not get, what the fuss was about - both their robes were plain black. Because of this tardiness, they made even more of an entrance than they usually would have. The wizard at the entrance, who told them where to sit, seemed to run into a stupor upon seeing them turn up together. But, eventually, they were told to sit at a specific table close to the stage. 

While holding hands and searching for their designated table, the selkie kept close to his mate and mused, “I always wondered what being Harry Potter was like. Turns out, it’s just normal pure-blood torment, going to places like these.” 

“Come on, you like being here, Dray,” Harry didn’t believe him, “Besides, if this was all there was to it, I’d be glad.” 

“You’re so humble, aren’t you?” the blonde fondly teased and bumped into him, “Also, in fact, I do not generally enjoy having daggers stared into my back and feeling as though I’m in mortal danger.” Ignoring the witches and wizards around them staring at them in a mixture of shock and offense, the Death Eater cooed, “Good thing I have my _ mighty _ fiancé to watch out for me.” 

“Who are you and what did you do to Draco?” the dark-haired one chuckled, feeling rather merry despite dreading the people he would see. But who could blame him? Christmas was near and he could barely imagine someone better to spend it with than Draco. 

But Draco’s attention was already elsewhere, transfixed to somewhere left of them and close to the sleek stage. “Oh Merlin, who let the redheads in…” the blonde said below his breath and, finally, Harry investigated, too. Indeed, it appeared the entire Weasley family was present, gathered around a round table. He could even spot Bill and Charlie and - to his massive regret - the Granger-Weasleys. So his worst fears had come true. “Dear, if we do it quick, we can still escape,” the Slytherin mocked his partner's sudden tension.

“Too late,” Harry grunted, however, when Molly Weasley spotted them and, _ of course, _excitedly waved for Harry to come. 

As Harry dragged the selkie toward the Weasleys, the other weakly pointed out, “Our table. They seated us with them.” That wiped the sly grin of the selkie's place, now faced with the problem of not being able to escape the situation should it escalate.

The ex Auror tried not to cringe when he saw a little sign on the table with the names, ‘_Weasely, Granger-Weasley, Potter, Malfoy,’ _ written on it in gold. He did not want to know, just who had been responsible for this. Still, running away was no option when Molly stood up from her chair - there were only two seats left at the round table between Hermione and Charlie - and excitedly came toward them. Everyone else had a semi-awkward smile on their faces as she hugged Harry like one of her children. “Harry, dear, it’s so good to see you again! We tried to write to you but- Well, I guess Erol just didn’t make it…” the witch stated as she crushed the Auror, who had to let go of Draco to hug her - the latter was quite displeased about it and saw to them quickly touching in some form again to show Harry was _his_.

As he was released, Harry tried to be friendly, “It’s good to see you, too, Molly. How… convenient that we all share a table.” In irritation, he noticed how she appeared to try and ignore Draco entirely for a moment. 

However, she eventually also shook the selkie’s hand and greeted him, “Hello… _ Draco_." After greeting him, she right away ignored him again, however, "We were surprised about it, as well. Arthur’s certain our Minister had a hand in it.” Upon the name of the culprit being revealed, the Death Eater’s gaze shifted around the room in a mildly murderous way and the ex-Auror felt glad he could hold the dark mage captive by his hand. “But I’m really glad! We have so much catching up to do, after all… Why don’t you sit down?” Having no choice, Harry sat down next to Hermione and had Draco sit next to Charlie - a safer choice, he deduced. After all, Hermione might say something unfavorable, which could just have the seal go on a murder spree.

Arthur then noticed two of three Malfoys missing, “Won’t your parents come, er… Draco?” Harry had to cut him some slack, he was a bit more open toward his mate. The others at the table, however, seemed interested in Draco, too. But in a way, which was quite suspicious. The Gryffindor didn’t want to know, what kind of nonsense they had been told by Ron and Hermione. 

Training his face to be blank, Draco replied, “At least not as far as I know. And I’m quite grateful for that.” But because of their magical connection, Harry could feel his mate cringing at the question. After Arthur made an acknowledging sound, an awkward silence stretched out between them despite the tent being filled with hundreds of wizards. To calm their nerves, Harry placed a strategic palm on his lover’s thigh, rubbing over it with his thumb. It didn’t go unnoticed, of course, but no one dared comment. 

It remained silent until a waiter came to take Harry’s and Draco’s orders for drinks, the pure-blood ordering something off-menu and - knowing him - probably expensive. “We should tell Kreacher to try and stock up on that, too. It’s firewhisky but way better than that, dear,” the grey-eyed seal explained upon his questioning glances. Apparently, his lover had decided to drown out his worries in alcohol tonight. It wasn’t unjustified in any event and the taller one felt tempted to do the same. Harry actually considered running off and choosing random people to get acquainted to, as well. 

The silent tension built up like an invisible bubble at their table, eleven wizards and witches staring anywhere but at each other, not saying a word. No one dared to address the elephant - the _ seal _ \- in the room. That was, until Arthur built up the courage to speak again, “So, you two… you erm… you _ engaged_?” It wasn’t even a real question but neither did it sound like a statement. Upon the words being spoken, everyone started to become slightly nervous, shuffling around or playing with the cutlery on the table while people around them merrily laughed or discreetly watched them. 

The Boy-Who-Lived had an agenda, though. He wanted to prove their relationship wasn’t a fault or forced and tried to follow his cunning snake's advice. So he grinned and confirmed, “Yes, shortly after I took Draco in. It just… it fit. Can’t say I’ve been happier in the last few years.” Next to him, Draco did smile for a moment even if it seemed a little pained.

Hermione, who sat next to him, worriedly concluded, “You mated?” Since she didn’t whisper, Harry guessed the whole Weasley clan knew about Draco’s creature status by now. The frightened stutter in Draco’s magical core told him the blonde had realized that, too. Not wanting this to be overheard, Harry took out his wand to cast a silencing ward around them. 

“Yes, we have. It was only natural to do so after initiating the courting. Of course, Draco was almost fully recovered at that point,” he told her before sternly asking, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“I…” the bright witch needed to think for a second but eventually shook her head embarrassedly. Harry was sure she only did so because the bond was unbreakable, anyway. There was no use in objecting it now. It did nothing to soothe the disappointment in his friends.

“Good,” he drawled in a somewhat darkish manner, not up to debate this. “As I said, I’m glad we mated. It cleared up a lot of things for me.” Regarding his lover, he added, “For both of us, I’m sure.” Instead of saying anything to that, the handsome blonde only hummed in approval. In general, Draco was rather silent in social situations. That was until he had sufficiently assessed it.

Bill, who had apparently left behind his wife and children tonight, appeared to be open to their relationship like Arthur. He inquired in interest, “And you have your parents’ approval, Malfoy?” Then again, Bill had never interacted with any of the Malfoys much. He had no reason to hold a grudge against them - besides their involvement in the war, of course. 

Forced to engage in the conversation, Draco held his tumbler with alcohol in it and explained in a somewhat annoyed tone, “My mother’s, which suffices entirely for how much I care. Harry is a viable candidate for my hand since my family’s policies allow half-bloods in our lines.” But the answer involving blood status seemed to lose him some points with everyone again, at which he drawled, “Then again, it is a moot point. I was disowned, after all, and am not officially the Malfoy heir anymore.” That elicited mild surprise in some of the gingers, which had probably been the Slytherin’s intention. Harry wasn’t quite sure, just how much info had been passed onto the Weasleys anymore. Apparently, anything that would redeem Draco had been left out. “My father wouldn’t want me any less dead now if I had married a pure-blooded woman. For all he cares, I’m scum either way. Anyway, lucky me, since I don’t care for his opinion.” Ending his response, he took a big swig of his drink before setting the glass down again on the blue tablecloth. 

Bill went on to inquire, “Did he disown you for being, you know…?” 

Smirking in something akin to malicious joy, the selkie cooed, “Certainly, my creature status played into it. But that on its own wouldn’t have been enough. Mind you, a creature heir is better than no heir. But my father wasn’t all that amused I deserted.” In fake disappointment, he told Harry, “I still can’t believe you pardoned him. You could have saved me trouble, dear.” Then again, Draco had a point, which made Harry feel a little bad. “Now I have to risk punishment to dispose of him, should I want to.” 

“It’s not worth it,” the Gryffindor shrugged and laced their fingers together on the armrest after kissing the other's pale hand, “Besides, he won’t try anything as long as I’m here. And if he does, _ you _ won’t have to lift a finger.” The Master of Death’s mouth curled upward mildly as he thought of the Elder Wand, which had been locked away in one of the secret rooms of his home. He had promised himself to never make use of it but if someone - especially Lucius - decided to hurt his fiancé, he might just break that promise. 

“Aw, are you turning dark for me?” Draco teased him and kissed his cheek in a chaste manner, “But if you decide on torturing, _ please, _ let me have a go, too. And my mother. It could be a nice, family event. I can promise you she’ll like you even more - maybe you’ll get that dowry, after all.” Harry felt some of his joy return upon being able to ignore everyone else, focusing on his favorite person in the world

Blushing because of his mate being silly and everyone’s world picture crumbling, he went along with it, “Maybe we should take some pictures, too? You know, to show them to our adopted children?” 

Now turning a hue of pink, as well, Draco had to try hard, so he wouldn’t stumble over his words, “So your plan _ is _ to domesticate me, after all. I am not going to be your housewife, dunderhead.” 

“I thought male selkies were altruistic? Caring for children would surely be fulfilling.” He grinned shit-eatingly and his mate seemed to fancy hitting him over the head with the golden plate in front of him. 

“Infanticide can be really fulfilling, too, the Dark Lord always told us,” the Death Eater darkly growled. 

“I’m _ pretty _ sure selkies don’t eat human toddlers, Dray,” the orphan retorted equally as morbidly before pressing a kiss against the dangerous creature’s lips to end the topic before someone became too disturbed by it. 

George used the silence to chuckle at Hermione and Ron, “I’m kinda sure that neither of them is bewitched - they still hate each other.” Throwing a white berry of the décor at Ron, the latter flinching, he amusedly told the Auror, “You’re both confused. Must be those pesky pregnancy hormones.” 

Upon hearing George, Harry couldn’t even think about being grateful for his support before he went rigid and left his mate to turn to Hermione in horror, “Y-You’re _ pregnant_?” His face must have been comical to look at because most Weasleys snorted, only Draco sighing.

Hermione, hair open and adorned with some pinkish flowers, bit into her lower lip and bashfully nodded, “Y-Yes. Two and a half months.” 

After some mental gymnastics and a long moment of silence, Harry concluded she had become pregnant around the time they had found Draco. Mind wiped empty, he could only say, “Oh Merlin…” and freeze. He couldn’t decide, how he felt about this. On the one hand, he was extremely overjoyed to see the married couple with child. On the other hand, the wounds of their betrayal of him still ran deep. _ But _ he also wanted to be in that child’s life in some form or another. 

Neither of them moved, even Ron holding his breath and clutching at his armrest until his knuckles turned white. Finally, Draco annoyedly breathed behind him, “Hug her, for fuck’s sake.” 

Taking his wise lover’s advice like always, the dark-haired adult dove in and pressed his best friend close. She instantly hugged back and he could hear her snivel in secret. As the ex Auror breathed in her perfume, which she seemingly had always had, he couldn’t hold back either and had to hide his face in her bushy hair for a while. 

“I’m s-so sorry,” the Muggleborn finally whispered to him as she clawed at his back almost possessively. “I- I shouldn’t have gotten Kingsley to-”

“It’s… It’s fine, ‘Mione,” he softly told her. Honestly, it still hurt. Harry didn’t manage to snuff out the anger about her decisions within himself. But they were his friends and now that he met them again, he realized how much he had missed them. Harry didn’t want to lose them, despite everything. Draco had been right. When the whole world seemed to be against them, he shouldn’t push away his friends for one stupid mistake. 

Once they detached from each other again, his selkie commented, “You’re such a crybaby, I hope you realize that.” Nevertheless, he smiled and waved his new kelpie-wand around in front of his face, casting a Glamour to hide his fiancé’s obvious, puffy eyes. 

“At least I don’t run away from my own mom,” the orphan sniveled and defended himself as his face was caressed. No, he wasn’t an overly emotional, ill-tempered fool. At least in his opinion. 

“I wonder why that is,” the blonde riled the orphan up further to lift Harry’s spirits, additionally kissing his cheek to comfort him. “It’s a good thing you have me.” 

While a thumb stroked over his cheekbone, Harry confirmed with a pout, “I love you.” 

“Hm, you’ll have to do a bit more than that to pay for my unrivaled, effective advice, dear,” his blonde informed him but they kissed, nevertheless, until George produced gagging noises at the other side of the table. 

The lonely twin fakely wheezed, “I thought you two being rivals was bad enough. Turns out, this is far worse. Can’t you go back to killing each other instead?” While Molly chided her son quite vigorously for his comment, the others had lost their awkwardness and seemed happy to see their fight finally resolved. Even Ginny reassuringly smiled at her ex. 

Shortly after, the feast began, where their table finally managed to converse like a normal group of friends again. While Draco seemed a little overwhelmed at points and was a bit lost here and there, the Malfoy did manage to gain himself some points again by talking about Quidditch. Sometimes, he slipped in a comment about Harry, “He’s a lovable fool, I know,” or, “Well, too bad he’s _ mine_.” They had the Gryffindor put an arm around the blonde’s small middle protectively. 

After they filled their bellies with maybe a bit too much food, the dancing floor was opened and the first pairs glided over it elegantly. This reminded Harry of the ball in his fourth year but without all the embarrassing stumbling and drunken teachers. As Hermione dragged Ron to dance after Molly had gone, too, Draco expectantly eyed his lover. 

“Merlin, you want me to dance, don’t you?” the Saviour whined and received a wicked glint. 

Leaning in to whisper against his ear and a hand going a little too far up his thigh and dangerously close to his crotch, the selkie breathed, “If you do, I might be persuaded to have some fun in the loo.”

Swallowing and heating up in his clothes, he mumbled, “I shouldn’t have taken a Slytherin as my bride.” Standing up and taking a warm, gentle hand, Harry led his selkie to the space in the middle. Leading their dance, he at first felt ashamed about his abilities. His pure-blood had always had very little issues with dancing as though he did nothing else all day while Harry moved so stiffly it could only be described as pitiful. Even Mad-Eye would have danced more fluidly with his missing leg, he felt. 

“Relax,” his selkie purred close to his ear, knowing the sound would calm him down. “No one cares for your dancing,” Draco knowingly saw the reason for his tension, “They’re far more interested in us as a whole.” And, indeed, they were closely observed again as they spun around themselves and the room. 

The ex-Auror took in a deep breath as though he was in a battle currently, trying to calm his nerves, so he wouldn’t mess up. When the music changed to something slower after a while, some fled the vicinity as others got closer to their partners. Looking at Arthur and Molly, Harry felt his heart melt. After all these years and hardships, they were still utterly in love, clinging to each other and smiling like a newlywed pair. At that moment, Harry knew he wanted _ that_. He wanted his _ happy ending _ with the man he loved and he wanted it to last them a lifetime. 

So, finally relaxing, he smothered his husband-to-be with kisses while swaying from side to side, ignoring the flash of a camera and security trying to drag away the sneaky Daily Prophet reporter afterward. “I love you so much,” he reminded between kisses, beaming at the other. 

His mate seemed a little taken aback by his sudden outburst of love but took it greedily, contentedly returning the words, “I love you, too. My, you really want me to suck you off in that loo, don’t you?” But he had to be a little silly, too, nosing at his neck afterward. 

“I really want us to stay together forever, Dray,” he corrected Draco. 

“That’s good, considering I would perish if you were to leave me,” the Death Eater funnily told him, not getting his point yet. Or maybe he didn't want to - romance wasn't always something the selkie was open for.

But Harry didn’t mind, he loved him anyway, “And I want us to be a family. A really strong one. And I want to adopt kids.” He went on talking while looking at grey eyes fondly, his obsession with his Death Eater growing with every day. 

Sighing softly, his neck was kissed as the other yielded, “No more than four. We aren’t an orphanage or the Weasleys, dear.” Then he added, “And they won’t get a stupid double name like Granger-Weasleys’ spawns. I want them to be Potters.”

Surprised, Harry deadpanned, “You’re going to be a Potter!"

“Only because I don’t want my family’s name associated with you. It has gone through enough hardship,” he joked but next clarified more seriously, “But, yes, I will take on your name.” Harry wanted to ask the real reasons for it but could imagine the answer easily. Draco had long since come to hate his past self and deeds, no wonder he wanted to rid himself of his name. “Also, my father might just get a stroke when he hears about it and I think that would be lucky in our case.” 

“Dray?” 

“Hm?” his bonded mate hummed, the sound mixing with the discreet purr he emitted almost always when he was around Harry. The latter saw Hermione smiling as she and Ron danced close to them and kept motioning toward their left with their eyes. There, Kingsley danced with what seemed to be his own secretary in a friendly manner, smiling at the ex-Auror in a mix of accomplishment and apology. 

“I want to marry you,” he told his fiancé at which the other snorted, before resting his head on the taller one’s shoulder and continuing to dance, going with the flow of everyone else easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your support, this work did ridiculously well. Maybe I'll add some sort of epilogue in the future but I'm not certain about that yet. All in all, I'm really happy with this!
> 
> My next fanfic will be Harry/Voldemort with Death Eater!Harry. For now, you can check out my series on Harry/Remus with Werwolf!Harry and mpreg ;)
> 
> See you soon! <3
> 
> EDIT: Just a quick update! I'm working on the next fanfic but it might take a few more weeks until you get to see it. My first day at university is approaching quickly (September) and I won't have a lot of time writing, I think. Sorry to keep you waiting T.T


End file.
